


I know I'm not the type that you like, why don't we just pretend?

by MissMurder



Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Better buckle the fuck down, Cussing, F/F, Hanahaki Disease, Homophobia, IF I DID THIS RIGHT, It's good I swear, M/M, Sadness, You're Welcome, fluff and kissing, it'll rip your heart out and feed it back to you, its gonna be a long and bumpy ride, pretend boyf riends, slight abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 29,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMurder/pseuds/MissMurder
Summary: Michael takes Rich's offer to help make Jeremy jealous, which will also try to make Jake jealous for Rich. Lots of stuff happens and Jeremy gets a call from his dad about his cousins wedding and oh, great. He thinks him and Michael are dating. Better go through with it right? Happy endings, I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! This is my first bmc fanfic and the first story I've completed. That's right, you heard it here, I have already written this story to completion. I have worked on this nonstop for day so I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading!

Michael was sitting outside the school, eagerly awaiting the arrival of his best friend, Jeremy. The last few months of summer had been empty without him, due to Jeremy and his dad having to go out of state to comfort some grieving relatives. During that time, Jeremy had been so busy that they hadn't been able to talk much. He couldn't wait to see him again. He had his headphones on, blasting music as he looked around for the familiar blue cardigan. 

"Michael!" A voice snapped him out of his dazed hunt and he quickly spun around to be greeted by his best friend standing near the entrance. He jumped up from his seat and ran to Jeremy. To Jeremy's surprise, Michael actually jumped up in his arms. 

"Gah!" Jeremy almost toppled over but steadied himself and his newfound weight. He looked around nervously as people began to whisper. He felt their stares burn in his head. Michael has always been a touchy-feely kind of guy, that's just how he was. However he just didnt expect this much from him. 

"I've missed you Jeremy!" Michael squeezes Jeremy tighter. "It's been a whole month! How was California?" Jeremy's attention was brought back to Michael and his worries melted away with Michaels bright smile. He gave him a big squeeze back, then gently set him down, much to Michaels protest. 

"It was good, kinda lonely though..." he looked sheepishly at Michael as he rubbed his arm. "It was also really boring. It sucks that we didn't get to talk that much." 

"But you're here now! And that's all that matters, let's go ahead and get inside." Michael flashes him another smile, as he walked closely to his buddy. 

There was something different about Michael that he couldn't quite place, it wasn't a bad change. But he just noticed that he looked different. He looked... really good. 

"Jeremy? You alright buddy?" Michael waved a hand in front of his face. This caused Jeremy to jump. He must have been staring at Michael. 

"Yeah, yeah, it's just you look different." Jeremy smiled, "you look really good." It wasn't unusual when the other gave a compliment like that, but for some reason it felt different for Michael. 

"O-oh, thanks." His cheeks grew pink and his hand reached for the back of his neck. "You look really good too." Jeremy didn't seem to take it the same way Michael had as he just smiled. 

"Thanks man." The bell rang, signifying them to start heading to their first class of the new year.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael had been feeling differently lately. Ever since Jeremy had been gone for a while with little to no interaction, he felt an almost pain in his chest. Whatever it was, it felt like something was crawling up his throat. He began to cough, and he felt something in his hand. It was soft and pink? It was a flower petal. 

"What the hell?" Michael was forced to hide his hand as the teacher walked over to his desk. 

"Are you alright," she stopped to read the makeshift name plate that she required all of the students to make. "Michael? Do you need to go get some water?" The teacher was really nice, but then again it was only the first day. He wordlessly nodded his head and stood up to leave the classroom.

He felt another itch coming up his throats and he hurriedly walked to the bathroom. As soon as he got into a stall, he began to violently cough up a whole flower.   
"This is insane," Michael thought as he began to cough another few petals up. He pulled out his phone and tried to go to the internet. He groaned as he realized he didn't have any service. He'd have to go to the big stall that has a window in it and pray that he got something. He needed answers now. 

As he exited the stall and went to the bigger one, he heard two voices follow into the bathroom. He didn't have time to listen as he breathed a sigh of relief that he got some signal at the window. He began typing in his symptoms and seeing if that pulled anything up. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The results all came up with the same thing.   
Hanahaki disease- where one throws up flowers due to an unrequited love.   
He shook his head, his thoughts immediately going to Jeremy. He wasn't in love with Jeremy. 

He didn't think of him like that, I mean sure he was always excited to see him and thought he was cute. But they've been best friends for twelve years. So of course they were close. This had to be a mistake. 

His thoughts were interrupted when he caught sight of the time.   
"Shit, I've been in here for ten minutes." He put his phone away and opened the stall door. He came out to see Rich standing with his back to the sinks on his phone. He looked up to see Michael. A smile grew on his face.

"Hey Michael! It's great to see you! How's your summer been?" Michael liked rich, he was nice to him. They all had gotten close since the incident with the squip. Michael smiled back. 

"Hey rich, it's been pretty good. Though the last month was pretty boring since Jeremy had to go out of state." Michael looked down a bit. Rich put a firm had on his shoulder, having to reach up slightly. 

"I get ya man, you should have called me up. I would have been more than happy to play some video games with you." Michael had thought about that during the summer but he didn't want to bother him. 

"Yeah I should have, I just figured you were busy." Rich shot back a small smile. 

"I would have found time." Jake came out of the only closed stall in the bathroom. It made sense that Jake was the other voice and that Rich was waiting for him. 

"Hey Michael." Jake greeted with a smile and a wave before turning his attention to Rich. "You ready to go?" Rich nodded and they both waved bye to Michael as they exited. 

When Michael got back to class, he had been gone for fifteen minutes. 

"Nice of you to join us... Mitchell?" She couldn't remember his name. 

"Michael." He corrected her. 

"Ah, yes, well nice of you to come back. You took quite a while for a water break." Michaels face began to grow hot. 

"I uh wasn't feeling well." He walked back to his seat in the back. 

"Well try not to take too long next time. I hope you feel better." She turned her attention back to the board as she went over the syllabus and the curriculum for the year. Once again Michael zoned out too busy with thinking about what was going on and all of the flowers when his mind suddenly diverted to Jeremy. He tried to clear his throat without coughing again but ended up coughing a few more petals. He signed. Today was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Lunch had finally arrived, Jeremy had been waiting near the entrance for Michael to show up. Once they saw each other they headed inside to pick a table. Jeremy's shoulder brushed up against Michaels. He had to fight the urge to cough, the tickle in his throat growing. Jeremy had found a table with all of the others sitting down and had grabbed Michaels arm to navigate him to it. 

They took their seats, Jeremy took his spot in front of Michael so he could sit next to Christine. The itch began to grow more intense. Rich, with Jake in front of him,sat beside Michael. Chloe and brook sat next to each other with Jenna in front of Chloe. 

Michael didn't have the appetite to eat, he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, another flower would pop out. None of the others could know. 

"Hey Michael, aren't you hungry?" Jeremy asked him, looking concerned. He shook his head. 

"Nah, not really, I haven't been feeling that well since first period." 

"Well you should probably still try to eat something." Christine piped in, she looked worried. 

"I uh, don't r-really have anything..." Michael tried to make up excuses for him to not eat. 

"Here, you can half of my sandwich," Jake offered, setting it down in front of Michael on a plastic sandwich bag. It would be awkward to decline, especially since he had already given it to him. 

"Thanks Jake, " Michael smiled and picked it up. Surely nothing would happen right? I mean, he was fine talking, so why should eating be any different?   
He took a bite of the sandwich, forcing it down as the flowers seemed to be almost blocking it from going down.   
"Hey, jer? Can I have some of your water?" 

"Sure." He handed the cup to Michael, who drank a generous gulp. 

"Thanks man." He placed the cup back in its respectful place. He had to finish the half, the others would just bombard him if he didn't. After he slowly finished the half, he made eye contact with Jeremy while reaching slowly for his cup of water, in a joking manner. 

Jeremy raised his eyebrows at him. "You can have some more mikey , you don't have to ask." He chuckled as Michael took the cup, took a sip, all while keeping the ridiculous eye contact until he slowly put the cup back into its place. A moment of silence passed before they both erupted into laughter, getting the others to join in as well. 

"What even was that?" Rich laughed out. Michael looked over at Jeremy who had Christine leaning on him from laughing. And suddenly his laughing turned into violent coughing. Everyone assumed it was from laughing too hard, but soon began to worry as it seemed like he was coughing something up. Rich looked at him worriedly. 

"Michael, are you ok-" he paused when he saw that Michael actually had coughed something up. It looked red,but before he actually got to see it, Michael had stuffed whatever it was into his hoodie pocket. He shot Rich a pleading side glance.

"Dude,are you okay?" Jeremy leaned closer over the table. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just laughed too h-hard." He wondered when this would stop, when these damn flowers would stop growing and making him throw up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are shorter thank I expected. I wrote it all out in my notes of my phone, but me some slack.

After lunch Rich had caught up with Michael as he was walking to his fourth period class, which they had together. 

"Hey, um, do you want to...talk about what happened at lunch?" Rich walked in sync with him as they strode to their class. 

"What's to talk about?" Michael was visibility stiff. 

"Oh come on man, I saw you cough something up, and it was red. You're not like dying are you?" Michael faced Rich, seeing the worry in his eyes. 

Michael seemed to give in. "Honestly, I don't know." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red flower petals. He showed them to Rich, who panicked slightly. 

"What is that?" His eyes widened. 

"It's flower petals," he offered one for Rich to examine, which he took despite it being slightly wet. Michael threw the rest away as they passed by a trash can. 

"Dude, what the fuck, this is not normal." Rich flung the petal into another nearby trash can, not stopping to see if it actually made it in. They walked up the stairs to their class, once they entered they realized they were a few minutes early. Taking seats next to each other, they continued their conversation. 

"I know, I-i-i don't know what's going on. Earlier when I was in the bathroom," Rich nodded his head. "I looked up what it could be, and all I got was articles about something called Hanahaki disease." He slumped down in his seat. 

"What is that even?" Rich leaned over a little to hear him better. Michael sighed. 

"All it says is that it happens when you have like a one sided relationship or whatever. I don't really know what it is, but I don't know why I have it." He crossed his arms stubbornly. 

Rich looked a little concerned. "Oh god, I hope I don't get it." Michael looked up at him. 

"I don't think you have to worry about it Rich, it said that not a lot of people actually get it. So I should be one of those people who doesn't have it." He let his posture fall once again, bitterly.

"Well, who are you hopelessly in love with?" Rich eyed him, almost knowing the answer. 

"I-I'm not in love with anyone." Micheal turned away blushing slightly. When he looked back over at Rich, he had is eyebrows raised and a coy smile. 

"Really now, are you just going to pretend that you don't have a crush on Jeremy?" Rich smirked. Micheal tried not to cough at the mention of his definitely NOT crush. 

"I do not have a crush on him, he's just my best friend... who I care about a lot. And would do anything for..." 

"How romantic..." Rich mocked a dreamy stare with his hands under his chin. Michael scoffed and rolled his eyes. There was a few seconds of silence, and a stare from Rich that eventually caused Micheal to cave. 

He groaned. "Alright fine." He crossed his arms like a child. "Maybe I do have a little crush on him, b-but it's not like anything would even happen! He likes Christine, and he's straight." Michael looked away, trying to ignore the itch, but it only burned more. The flower forced its way up. He sighed. 

"Wow, you've got it bad." Rich stated, as he stared at the flower shocked. More of the students started to pile in as there was one minute left before the bell rang. 

"Tell me about it," he slumped over, holding his face up with his hand as he looked blankly at the flower in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more chapters for you today. I am glad people like it :)

"All I'm saying man, is that you need a full proof, masterful plan to whoo over Jeremy." Rich sighed dramatically as he leaned against Micheal with his hand over his forehead, as they exited the classroom. Micheal smiled and giggled. 

"Oh, you have such a way with words Richard. I don't think my heart can take it." Michael put his hands over his heart as Rich laughed along side him. 

"Seriously, you need a plan, I can help." He offered a smile. 

"Thanks man, but I just don't know what I'd do. I mean he's totally oblivious." 

"Well first off, I think you should lay off being so touchy around him. Maybe not act so excited to see him?" Rich smirked at him. Michael went a little pink. 

"Wouldn't that just send him the wrong message?" 

"Not if you do it right. That way he will realize how much he actually misses your touch." Rich looked around to make sure neither Jake nor Jeremy were walking this way. "This might sound weird, but hear me out." Michael looked at him suspiciously, but nodded for him to continue. "So you know how you want to get with Jeremy?" Michael nodded. "And how I want to get with Jake?" Michael nodded again, not really sure where this was going. "Well what if, you and me pretend to flirt or whatever to try to get their attention? We wouldn't have to do anything big, just enough to get their attention." 

Michael contemplated it. "I don't know, do you really think it would work?" They walked back down the steps and stopped in the lobby. 

Rich shrugged. "It might, it might not. But the only way to find out is to try." Rich looked up at a clock on the wall. "Look, you don't have to do anything you don't want to okay? Just, think about it." He patted Michaels shoulder as a farewell and began walking the opposite way.


	6. Chapter 6

It was finally the last period, time seemed to almost drag out just to torture him. He sat next to Jeremy, thankfully he had this class with him. The only downside was the stupid flowers that threatened to come up every now and again. He had to try his best to keep them at bay and had mostly succeeded. However, that small victory came to and end when Jeremy reached over his desk to borrow his pen and had brushed over his arm and chest. 

He had to turn away to cough up a few quick petals, hoping Jeremy hadn't noticed. 

"Dude? Are you sure you're okay? You've been coughing a lot today." Jeremy looked at him with care and worry as he reached over to put his hand on Michaels forehead to check for a fever. "Wow dude, your face is pretty hot." Michael was positive the heat was from his blush. 

"Do I look that good?" He managed to joke. Jeremy's cheeks grew slightly pink as he laughed. 

"Definitely." Michael knew it was a joke but his face grew hotter and he felt a flower try to force its way up. He quickly choked it back down. 

"Im fine, I think I'm getting a little sick is all." He felt the weight of Jeremy's stare, but the pressure soon felt relieved when Jeremy sighed. 

"Alright, do you still want to hang out after school? If you're not feeling alright then I understand-"

"No no no no, I definitely want to hangout." He winced at his response. Jeremy smiled at him. 

"Okay, hang out after it is then." He shot Michael a curious look. God, this day just will never seem to end.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a bit of a longer chapter, the length of most of the chapters are weird.

The bell finally rung, releasing them from their first day. Jeremy walked with Michael to the lobby, about to walk out when a voice caught Jeremy's attention. 

"Jeremy wait!" Christine walked over to Jeremy. "Oh hello Michael," she smiled sweetly, grabbing Jeremy's arm. "Are we still on for tonight? Six o'clock?" Michaels face fell, Jeremy had a date with her?! He spotted Rich, walking out with Jake. Rich tapped his head and mouthed 'think about it' before leaving. 

Michael sighed, was he really going to go through with this? 

"Yeah were definitely still on for tonight. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Jeremy smiled at her with such fondness. Oh yeah, he was definitely going to do this. 

"I'll see you tonight then." Christine was blushing as she walked out, looking back to wave at them. Michael turned his head, coughing madly, trying to hide the two flowers he had just coughed up. 

Jeremy focused back on Michael at the sudden coughing fit. "Are you okay?" Jeremy reached in his back pack and brought out a half empty water bottle, handing it to Michael who graciously accepted. Downing the rest, he glanced over at Jeremy who had both of his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, thanks for the uh" he motioned to the bottle, "yeah. So uh, I guess I'll be dropping you off at your house then?" Michael tried not to look sad. 

"What? Do you not want to hang out?" Jeremy looked slightly hurt. Michael panicked. 

"No no no, I would love to hang out," calming a little he looked at Jeremy. "I just figured that since you had a date tonight, that you'd want to go home and p-prepare." Jeremy looked at him in surprise.

"Three hours from now, that still give me time to hang out with my player two." Jeremy smiled and lightly punched his shoulder. A blush creeped up on Michaels face. 

"O-oh, right," they started walking to Michaels PT cruiser. There was a bit of awkward silence, which was broken by Michael. "So what do you want to do?" They both climbed into the car and were soon driving to Michaels. 

Jeremy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmm, I don't know Mikey, what do you have in mind." Michael smiled at the fond nickname Jeremy had given him. 

"I don't really have anything in mind, we can just play it off by ear." He seemed to be getting some of his chill back, this was just like everyday now. Him and Jeremy hanging out, like bros. Definitely just bros. they arrived at his house and followed the routine of grabbing snacks and heading down to Michaels room. 

Michael dumped his portion of the snacks on the desk and went to jump on his bed. Jeremy followed suite and nearly jumped on top of Michael, if he hadn't moved. They both starting giggling and laughing. Without thinking, Michael grabs Jeremy and pulled him in a tight hug. Confusion spread on Jeremy's face as he hugged back. 

"What was that for?" Jeremy asked, laughing still. Michael suddenly felt hot as he realized what he had done. 

"I just missed you is all. Y'know? A whole month without my player one to keep me company." Michael gave him a smug smile. Michael finally set Jeremy free as he got up and sat in a beanbag chair on the floor, patting the one next to him. Jeremy smiled and joined him. 

"I really missed you too, it's good to see you and stuff." Jeremy was turning slightly pink. Michael suddenly flopped down in Jeremy's lap, laying on his stomach through his legs. Jeremy's face got redder and he looked down at Michael. 

"Of course you missed me, cause I'm the best." This was typical behavior for both of them, especially for Michael. 

"Wow, I could get used to all of this attention." Jeremy laughed and put a hand in Michaels hair. "Seriously, you're like a dog who hasn't seen their owner for a while." 

"Well I haven't, master." Michael wiggled his eyebrows causing Jeremy to go bright red all the while throwing his head back to laugh. Just like old times, laughing and teasing each other. 

"You're the worst." Jeremy said with a laugh. Michael had to force down another few flowers, maybe he really should pull back on the touch. It might do him better than Jeremy. His phone vibrated in his pocket. Michael sat up and returned to his spot, Jeremy missed the heat Michael was providing him. 

Rich: Hey

Michael knew where this was going. 

"Who's texting you?" Jeremy asked curious. Michael looked up. 

"It's just rich," Michael smiled. 

Michael: Hey

Rich: have you thought about my offer yet? 

Michael looked up at Jeremy who was still looking at him. 

"Hey, jer, wanna play a game?" Jeremy instantly smiled. 

"Of course," he got up to put one in. "Which one do you want to play?" He turned back to see a distracted Michael still looking at his phone. Jeremy slightly faltered. 

"Uh, I don't really care, just pick whatever you want." 

Michael: I have thought about it 

Rich: and?

Michael: I think I want to do it. 

Rich: really? This is gonna be great! We'll have both of our boys in no time ;)

Michael: haha that better be a guarantee or I get my money back. 

Michaels thoughts were interrupted as a controller was thruster upon his lap. He looked up to see Jeremy with an uncertain look on his face. Michael frowned at seeing it, he hadn't even realized he had been smiling down at his phone. 

"What's wrong buddy?" Another buzz, indicating that rich had replied. 

"There's nothing wrong. You ready to play?" Jeremy raised his controller with a slight smile. Michael felt a smile grow again, before he grabbed his phone again. 

"Yeah of course, just let me respond." Jeremy's smile faltered a bit, but Michael didn't notice. 

Rich: hey, if it doesn't work out with Jeremy, you've always got me ;3 haha 

This caused Michael to laugh slightly, turning a bit pink. This caught Jeremy's attention. 

"W-what are you laughing at?" Jeremy had a uncertain smile written on his face as he looked expectantly at Michael. He finally looked up, still smiling slightly. 

"Oh nothing really,"

Michael: I'll keep that in mind, but fair warning, I don't think you could handle all of this. 

Michaels smile widened at his comeback. 

Rich: I could take you, lol

Michael: lol jokes aside, I've gotta go now. I'm here with Jeremy and he seems to he betting inpatient. 

Rich: see, it's working already. You're welcome 

Michael: thanks man

Michael finally put his phone away, looking at Jeremy to signal he was ready. 

"What did you two talk about?" Jeremy laughed nervously. Michael smiled a little, remembering the conversation and seeing how nervous Jeremy was. This caused the oh so familiar itch to start up. He ignored it.

"Oh nothing really, I just told him I had to go. My undivided attention goes back to you." He had a smug look on his face as Jeremy blushed slightly. Michael knew he'd have to back down on some of the physical contact, but he was going to enjoy today while he could. "C'mere." He motioned him to pull his seat closer to his. Once Jeremy did so, and his adorable smile was back, Micheal leaned against him and started the game. The itch grew more, but he'd have to ignore it for now.


	8. Chapter 8

The clock now read as five forty. Jeremy caught sight as the two finished a round of the game. He shot up.

"Oh shit! I forgot about the date!" He only had twenty minutes to prepare himself. Mentally and physically. He got out of Michaels now hugging grip and stood up. Michael turned off the console and joined him. 

"Do you need me to drive you?" Jeremy looked at Michael.

"If you could that would be great." Jeremy looked relieved. 

"Come on buddy, let's get you home first." Michael offered a smile and tried to clear his throat. 

They both climbed once again into Michaels car and drove quickly over to Jeremy's. Once Michael parked, he hopped out of the car with Jeremy to help him. 

"I don't know what to wear, I can't wear the same thing I did at school!" Jeremy was slightly panicking. Michael tried to comfort him. 

"Okay calm down, where were you two going." Jeremy looked at Michael who was sitting on his bed. 

"The movies." Michael felt the itch burn again, but tried to help his friend nonetheless. 

"Okay, well try something casual. It'll be dark most of the time." He got up and went to Jeremy's closet. "So how about this?" He pulled out a black t-shirt with a nice pair of jeans. "Casual, but cool." Jeremy smiled.

"Thank you, you're the best!" He pulled Michael into a tight hug before turning around and quickly discarding his clothes. Michael turned bright red as he averted his eyes to give him some privacy. Jeremy quickly shoved the new clothes on, turning around to face Michael. "W-well, how do I look?" 

Michaels face was still red, he could feel a few petals start to make their way up. He choked them back and looked at his friend. Beautiful and amazing.

"You look great jer!" Jeremy smiled relieved. He glanced at the clock, his smile falling. "I've got five minutes!" Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the house and outside to his car. 

"I've got you buddy. Where are you supposed to meet?" He started up the car.

"I'm supposed to meet at her house." Jeremy was panicking, he couldn't be late to his first date with the girl of his dreams! 

"I can get you there no problem." Michael smiled as he pulled out into the street and starting driving. "Just text her and tell her you're on you're way."

Jeremy smiled. "Thanks man. What would I do without you?" He whipped out his phone to text her. 

"Probably die." Michael smirked. 

"Definitely."

Michael pulled into Christine's driveway five minutes late. Jeremy was nervous that he had ruined everything, which was ridiculous to think because Christine was incredibly flexible and understanding. He could sense Jeremy's anxiety. He reached out and put a hand in Jeremy's shoulder.

"Listen, you're going to be okay. Christine is a great girl and she will understand, it's only five minutes." He paused to swallow another flower. That can't be good for him.  
"Do you want me to walk you up there?" He gave Jeremy a little smile. Jeremy nodded. 

"I would love that honestly."

"Alright, then lets go." The both hopped out of the car and started walking up the steep driveway. Jeremy clung to Michael, a habit he had developed when he was anxious or stressed. Michael pet his head. "Are you nervous?"

"V-Very." Jeremy stammered out. 

"Just relax dude-" he had to stop walking to cough up a few flowers, great. At this point he could open up a flower shop. 

"Are you okay?" Jeremy looked over at him. Michael hid the flowers.

"Yeah, just had a little tickle in my throat." Jeremy went wide eyed. 

"Oh no, should I have brought something? S-should I have brought her like some flowers or something?" 

"Dude, I think it'll be fine if you didn't bring her anything." They continued walking. He could feel Jeremy's tension as they walked up. "Or, you could, uh, give her these?" He replied awkwardly as he held up the flowers that he had coughed up a minute ago. This was probably a gross idea, but Jeremy didn't have to know where they came from. What he didn't know, wouldn't kill him. 

"Whoa, where did you even get these?? They look incredible!" He quickly took them from his grasp.

"I'm magic," Michael responded with a smirk. Jeremy hugged Micheal again. 

"Thank you so much! She will love these." Michael had to stifle a laugh, if Jeremy ever found out, he'd probably kill him right then and there. It was amusing to think about. 

"No problem man." They walked up to the door step and Jeremy rung the door bell. He was still clinging onto Michael, he tugged him closer as the anxiety started to build. The door swung open to reveal Christine who had changed into a dress. Jeremy went red and started to stammer. Michael nudged him in the arm, that seemed to shake him loose from his trance. 

"Christine, you look...beautiful." Michael could feel another flower crawling up. 

"Thank you Jeremy. Hey Michael," she awkwardly greeted him. "Are you coming with us?" Michael let loose a cough. 

"Oh no, no I'm just dropping him off." Christine smiled, then looked back at Jeremy. He nervously presented her the flowers.

"Oh, are those for me?" Christine asked sweetly. Jeremy nodded and shyly handed them to her. She gently grabbed them. "Thank you, that's so sweet. I'll be right back." Jeremy shot Michael a smile, releasing his grip on his arm. She came back to the door, empty handed. "Are you ready to go Jeremy?" He nodded and turned to Michael. 

"See ya Michael, thanks for everything." He pulled him into a quick hug. 

"No problem buddy," he could practically feel the flower crawling out. He hugged back then started to leave. "You two have fun!" He faked a smile. 

"Bye Micheal!" Christine waved at him.  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more chapters for you lovelies :)

Michael burst through the front door, startling his parents that were sitting in the living room, watching tv. His angered expression fell as he noticed his parents looking at him with concern. 

"Honey are you okay? You seem upset." His mother walked over to him as he shut the door. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, just... a little stressed." 

"Well, what happened?" His father got out of his chair and made his way over. 

"It's not that big of a deal, I just don't want to talk about it. I'm not really hungry so I think I'll just go to my room now."

"Honey are you sure? You're not hungry at all?" His mother looked concerned.

"It's not a big deal, I just want to go lay down." 

"Alright, come get me if you need anything." She kissed his cheek and went to sit back down. His dad stood closer.

"Is it- is it girl trouble?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No, not really," he couldn't tell his parents that he was gay. He didn't know how they would react. His dad was already slightly weirded out by his and Jeremy's close friendship. His father eyed him suspiciously.

"Alright then, you can talk to me if it's some girl okay?" Michael nodded and walked toward the stairs. Once he got in his room he pulled out his phone.

Michael: hey do you have anything in mind for a plan?

He sat down in his desk chair, not really expecting an answer back yet. He opened his laptop and opened tumblr. He scrolled through for about thirty minutes before he felt his phone vibrate. 

Rich: hey, I don't have anything in particular in mind but we should definitely come up with something for tomorrow.

Michael: alright, so I'm thinking that we should start off kinda slow. Maybe we could hug and stuff. 

He was nervous about what he would say to that. He didn't want to mess this up either, he really wanted to get Jeremy's attention. He hoped he wasn't being too much for rich. His anxiety was quelled when he got another text. 

Rich: definitely man! I feel like this experience will bring us closer. :)

Michael: I think so too :) do you think we should just play it by ear tomorrow? 

Rich: maybe, it can't hurt to try one day and if that doesn't work then we can make plans and stuff. Sound good? 

Michael: sounds good to me, See you tomorrow!

Rich: see ya!

Michael put his phone down, a new sense of anxiety but excitement washed over him. It was only 7:45 so Jeremy would still be on his date. He felt an itch in his throat, he felt like he was choking. He doubled over and fell in the floor as he coughed violently. He spit out the flowers, a few at a time, until he had a rather large pile.This must be all the ones he forced to stay down, finally breaking free. He felt extremely weak as he tried to stand. His legs shook as he walked toward his bed. He gently climbed on, laying on his back

He needed this to end, but who is he kidding? He doesn't even know how to actually stop it. He didn't look in far enough. Exhausted, he slowly drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael sat on the steps in front of the school. Time for day two. He scrolled through his phone, with his music ridiculously loud. He felt a presence beside him and a pressure on his side. He looked over to see Jeremy sitting beside with with a big smile. Michael pulled down his headphone to greet his friend. 

"Wow you look happy this morning, considering we're at school." 

"My date with Christine went amazing!" Here we go...

"Really? What all happened?" The itch threatened his throat. 

"Well, when we got to the movies she got cold so she snuggled up to me and it was just great. The movie was good, and we had fun together." Jeremy looked so happy. 

"That's great buddy!" Michael had to stifle a cough, to keep the flower at bay. 

"Michael!" He looked over to see Rich standing next to Jake. 

"Hey rich!" A smile grew on Michaels face as he waved them both over. Rich walked over to Michael at a faster pace than Jake and Michael met him halfway. Michael was the first to initiate a hug. Rich gladly returned it. This seemed to surprise both Jeremy and Jake, they exchanged glances.

Jake stood beside Jeremy, waiting for Rich to take his spot beside him. However, Rich was still talking to Micheal, but now in strangely hushed voices.

"How was your night, with the uh, you know?" Rich indicated the hanahaki disease by mimicking a throwing up motion.

"I gotta tell you, last night was kinda rough. We need to get this thing stopped soon." Michael looked down at him.

"Do you even know how to stop it?" 

"I kinda didn't look into it that far..." he smiled sheepishly. Rich pulled him into a half hug.

"Don't worry buddy, we'll figure it out." Michael seemed to relax with the hug.

"Thanks man, for all of your help with this. It definitely beats going in this alone. And it's not like I could tell Jeremy-"

"Tell me what?" Michael jumped at the sudden sound of his best friend behind him. He was followed by Jake.

"You guys were taking to long, were tired of waiting." Jake smiled nervously. Rich walked over and stood beside him. 

"What can't you tell me Michael?" Jeremy looked almost hurt. He must have looked panicked, thankfully rich stepped in.

"Hey guys, we should go inside, I think the bell just rang." The group hesitantly walked toward the door. Michael looked over at Jeremy who looked slightly down. And after he was so happy this morning...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly making a dent in uploading these chapters. I'm trying to do four a day.

Lunch to say the least, was interesting. Jeremy still seemed upset but he didn't show it as much. Rich still sat beside Michael and Jeremy still sat in front of Michael beside Christine. Everyone's jaw practically dropped when everyone noticed that Rich and Michael were sitting a lot closer to each other than normal, like leaning on each other close. Chloe and Brooke thought they sat close together, well Rich and Michael were giving them a run for their money here. 

Jeremy was confused, what was this feeling. It's like his chest would get tight every time he saw him and Rich being really close. Maybe he was afraid that Rich and Michael were going to become closer friends that him. That thought made his head hurt. He looked at Jake beside him to see the same almost confused look as him.

"You didn't bring anything again?" Christine's soft voice broke through Jeremy's thoughts. 

"N-no. My stomach has been hurting lately." Michael looked down.

"Here, why don't you eat this? It should go a little easier on your stomach." He looked at Rich and smiled. 

"Thanks, that's sweet of you." He took the yogurt and opened it. 

"No problem," Rich smiled as he put an arm around Michael and gave him a quick squeeze. The group stared at them intensely. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna get some water. Do you want a cup?" He looked down at Michael as he stood. 

"Yes please, thanks" Rich nodded his head in acknowledgment and left. 

"Michael, that the fuck." Chloe spoke.

"What?" He looked innocently at her. 

"Since when did you and Rich get so close?" Brooke chimed in. Michael just shrugged.

"I don't know," that didn't seem to satisfy them but they stopped grilling him as soon as Rich came back. 

"Here you go." He placed the cup in front of Michael, leaning back against him. 

"Thank you." He took a sip and started eating the yogurt. Rich looked up from his food and saw Jake looking at him. Rich just smiled and continued eating.


	12. Chapter 12

"I can't believe she said that!" Rich doubled over in laughter as they walk to fourth period. 

"I know, like as soon as you left she said it!" Michael sighed contently. "I think this plan is actually starting to work." He looked at rich, who was slightly shorter than him. 

"I think so too, I think they're actually getting kinda jealous. But I do think we need to amp it up a bit." Michael nodded thoughtfully.

"What if people think we are dating?" Michael asked, holding his arm. Rich was thinking. 

"Man, I didn't think about that. Well we can just deny the rumor if that happens." Michael nods his head. 

"It was actually kind of funny to see their faces." Michael started laughing, which caused Rich to. 

"Yeah that was pretty funny!" They walked into class and took their seats. Since they still had a few minutes before class started, Michael went over to Rich's desk and squatted down. He had his hand prop up his head and his fingers lightly grazed Rich's arm. 

"I gotta be honest with you," he looked up to see Rich's slightly pink face. "I am actually enjoying this affection." He looked away awkwardly. Michael smiled. 

"I have been told that I'm a very affectionate person." Rich looked back at Michael, with a sad expression.

"Jake usually doesn't do that much affection. Y'know? Sometimes I wish we were like you and Jeremy. You guys get all touchy and you're just friends, for now anyways. But I don't know if me and Jake will actually end up together after this." 

"Hey, don't get so down over this. I'm sure he wants to be with you. I mean, who wouldn't? You're pretty awesome, not to mention good looking." Michael wiggled his eyebrows, Rich burst into laughter causing a few students to look their way. 

"Alright, alright," he tried to contain his laughter. "All jokes aside, I just really want to be with him, I really want him to be affectionate towards me. I keep thinking about his strong arms around me and holding me." 

"I'm sure it will happen, Rich. But until then, you'll have to settle for these noodles." He flopped his arms around Rich's neck and shoulders, laughing. 

"It's not quite the same but it'll do. Thank for doing this man." Michael gave him a quick hug, not letting go of him. 

"No problem man, what are friends for?"

"Michael?" Michael turned his head to see Jeremy standing near them. 

"Oh hey Jer, what brings you to fourth period math?" He held tighter onto Rich.

"Hey Jeremy," Rich greeted. 

"I just, I uh, I'm getting transferred into this period. " he looked down and held his arm. Michael let go of Rich, who turned to watch what he was going to do.

"Hey! That's great!" He slung an arm around Jeremy. Jeremy quickly brightened up. Michael couldn't keep his thoughts down, he felt the familiar itch in his throat. He tried to swallow it, but it wouldn't go down as easily as the others would. He started coughing again but it took him by surprise. 

"M-michael! Are you okay?" Jeremy took a step forward while Rich practically jumped out of his seat. Michael sat on the floor so his knees wouldn't give out, Rich hunched over him so no one could see what was happening. The students in there cast worrying glances to Michael as he coughed up a flower and quickly shoved it in his pocket. Rich helped him up led him to his seat. 

"I-I'm fine jer. I think I'm getting sick." Jeremy came up behind him and put his hand on his forehead. 

"I can't feel a fever. Maybe you should go home?" Jeremy sat in the chair behind him.  
"No, I can make it through these last two periods." The bell rang and the teacher walks in.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, here are some more chapters. I hope you enjoy and have a lovely day! :)

"Thanks for driving me today," Jeremy said as he climbed into Michaels car. 

"No problem, what are friends for?" He smiled. The drive to the school was silent, but it was comfortable for the two. 

Michael parked and went to the other side to open Jeremy's door. Jeremy stepped out, his face pink. 

"Thanks," they walked over to the front where the entire group was waiting. Michael had to lean on Jeremy. He was exhausted, and felt tired. 

"Now there's a sight we like to see." Chloe nudged Brooke, who laughed. Once they got close enough, Rich gasped.

"Whoa, Michael, you look like shit. Did you even sleep last night?" He walked over to him.

"Kinda, it was a rough night." He let go of Jeremy and tried to stand on his own. "Rich, you should just carry me to all of my classes today." Rich grinned. 

"If you insist." He quickly sweeps Michael up bridal style. "Wow you're really light."

"Wow you're really strong, for a small guy." Rich smirked.

"I know." Jeremy felt upset and mad at the same time. What is happening? He sure as hell could carry Michael himself.

"Pfft, I could carry Michael." Jeremy hadn't even realized he had said it, until he heard Jake speak up. 

"Yeah, you should let Jeremy carry him, they're like basically dating anyways." Jake was standing behind Rich with his hand on his back. Rich shrugs and winks at Michael. 

"Alright, here you go," he unloaded Michael into Jeremy's arms. He struggled to keep him up and had to eventually rearrange him to where Michaels legs were wrapped around his waist and his arms were around his neck. 

"You're very warm Jeremy." Michael snuggled into him, causing Jeremy to blush deeply. So much for reducing physical contact. Christine just giggled and took a picture of the two. "Are you really going to carry me to my first period class? I kinda doubt they'll let you." 

"I'll do it for you, besides it's not like I haven't carried you anywhere before right?" He shot a glance at Rich. 

"You mean like, besides to bed?" Michael snickered. Jeremy's face went red as the others gawked and laughed. Jake casually put his arm around Rich's shoulder and laughed. Rich felt his face flush. His plan is actually working! 

"N-no that's- that's not what I meant." Jeremy hid his face in Michaels shoulder. Michael had to suppress the urge to cough, he couldn't do that while Jeremy was holding him. Michael suddenly hugged Jeremy very tight. This caused Jeremy to become serious. "Are you sure you're okay?" Michael nodded and rested his head against Jeremy's. The bell rang, and the group started moving inside. 

"Hey! Put him down! This is a school, not a hotel!" Michael practically jumped off of Jeremy at the sound of a teachers voice. They both were red. 

"Yeah get a room already." Chloe remarked, followed by a high five from Brooke. Jenna was just laughing with Christine.

"Could you at least help me to class still?" Michael looked at Jeremy, Michael looked really tired and like he was about to fall over. 

"Yeah of course buddy." He helped propped him up with his arm. "Alright guys, see you at lunch." He waved as he walked Michael to his first period class. Jeremy would be late for his, but that was the price he had to pay to make sure Michael stayed his. Wait what. Not his as in like, a romantic sense, like as in best friend sense. That's all right? Even if he had been feeling a little jealous that him and Rich had been spending so much time together.

He mentally face palmed. Damn it, he had feelings for Michael. This wouldn't turn out well. He deposited Michael in his seat, hugged him quickly and left to try to make it to his class in time.


	14. Chapter 14

Finally lunch was here. Michael really needed something to eat. Thanks to these stupid flowers he hasn't been able to eat much since he got them. He was late to lunch, he had to go to the bathroom and throw up all of the flowers he had been holding in that morning. It was a horrific experience that he had to go through more than once a day.

He had looked and the internet said nothing about how to get rid of it. I guess he was stuck with it. He was getting thinner and more fragile looking, like all of the flowers were sucking his energy out. Maybe a good nights sleep would help him, he hasn't had one of those in a while. 

At the lunch table, Michaels tardiness was immediately noticed. Everyone, except Jake and Jeremy, looked at Rich.

"Do you know where Michael is?" Jenna asked. Rich shrugged. 

"Why would he know where he is anyways." Jeremy crossed his arms. 

"Uh oh, looks like someone is jealous." Brooke teased. 

"I am not!" He glanced at Rich, who was laughing. 

"Are you afraid cause you have a little competition?" Chloe questioned with a sneer. 

"I'm not jealous!" Jeremy looked over and saw Michael walk in. "Everyone shut up, he's coming back!" He pretended like nothing happened as the rest of the group tried to hold in their laughs. 

Michael took his seat beside Rich. Rich's smile gave Michael an indication that something had happened while he was gone. 

"It's about time you showed up, Jeremy was getting all worried." Jake threw his arm across his shoulder teasing him. Jeremy went pink, but he wasn't going to deny it. 

"I was just in the bathroom," he laughed. He looked really worn down though. As soon as everyone was occupied with their conversations, Rich took the opportunity to fill Michael in on what happened. 

With each work Michael was smiling and turning pink. To the others in the group, it didn't look so innocent. Jeremy was the only one who noticed. He felt his blood boil a bit and discretely nudged Jake so he could see for himself. Poor Jake wasn't as subtle. As soon as he saw the two he jumped slightly.

Rich had just finished explaining when everyone in the group looked at Jake. 

"Jake, are you okay?" Christine asked. He frowned. 

"Y-yeah, I'm good." Jake, his brows furrowed, turned his attention back to his food. Rich wordlessly gave Michael his yogurt again. Why hasn't Jake been reacting as much as Jeremy? Maybe he just didn't see it when he did, that had to be it. Rich began to eat, feeling a little frustrated.

"Thanks." Michael opened it and began eating. A little got on his face, but he didn't notice. 

"Hey, Michael. You got some on your face." Jeremy warned. 

"Thanks buddy." He was looking for a napkin when Rich stepped in. 

"I'll get it." He quickly wiped it off with his finger. Not knowing where he was going to actually wipe it off, since the lack of napkins, he decided to just lick it off his finger. The group all looked at Jeremy and Jake as if they were saying, you've got some competition. 

"Thanks Rich." Michael smiled and ruffled his hair. Rich returned the smile. Jeremy wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. He finally admits to himself that he is jealous. He didn't know what he was going to do. Michael wasn't fawning over him like he usually does. 

He looked at Jake, who looked shot a questioning look at Rich, who just shrugged and continued eating. Rich was hoping to get more of a reaction out of Jake, but all of his attempts seemed to be failing, for Jake at least. He had to go bigger. 

Michael started coughing again. He could feel the damn flower trying to crawl its way out. Jeremy looked concerned. 

"Lean across the table." Jeremy instructed. Michael did so. Jeremy stuck his hand out and felt Michaels forehead. 

"I still don't feel a fever, but you're obviously getting sick." Rich smirked and hand an idea. This'll get Jake, if this didn't he didn't know what would.

"Let me see, turn to me." Jeremy was cautious, he turned to Jake to see if he was watching. He was practically on the edge of his seat to see what Rich would pull next. Rich gently grabbed Michaels face and kissed his forehead. 

Michael had not been expecting that, he turned a little pink. He looked over to see Jeremy, who looked sad almost. He kind of felt bad for going through with this. 

"He feels a little warm to me." Jake looked at Jeremy with a look of anger almost. 

"Michael switch spots with me." Michael looked at Jake confused. 

"What, why?" 

"Just, please?" Jake really didn't look like he was up for negotiations. Michael got up and sat in his place beside Jeremy. Jake took his spot beside Rich and casually draped his arm over Rich's shoulders. Rich smiled at Jake, who seemed to relax a little. See, that just had to work, maybe he did have feelings for him after all. 

Michael looked at Jeremy who was looking at his plate. 

"Come on buddy, you gotta eat. What, do I need to feed you?" Jeremy let out a small laugh, bit quickly replaced it with a deadpan face. He handed Michael his fork. 

"Do it," Jeremy challenged, a small, devious smile played across his face. Michael got some of his food on the fork and fed Jeremy with it. 

"Challenge accepted, challenge completed." Michael giggled and he found a napkin, and wiped Jeremy's face off where he had intentionally missed his mouth. Jeremy just rolled his eyes. 

"And the natural order has been restored." Chloe jokes, holding onto Brooke.


	15. Chapter 15

"Dude, you seriously look terrible." Jeremy sat beside Michael in his room.

"And here I thought I looked hot." 

"When was the last time you actually slept?" Michael shrugged. He threw up flowers before Jeremy came over, hoping they wouldn't bother him for a while. "You should take a nap, like right now." 

"It's only like four in the afternoon." Michael protested.

"Dude, come on, please? You're exhausted and you know it." Michael slumped over, not giving in. Jeremy sighs and stands up. He reaches down and picks Michael up. 

"H-hey, what are you doing?" 

"You're going to take a nap." Jeremy gently placed him on his bed. 

"Fine but you have to lay with me." 

"If it will get you to sleep," Jeremy smiled. He climbed in the bed and laid down beside him. 

"Cuddle me." Jeremy's face turned pink. 

"W-what?" 

"Cuddle me, I don't feel good." Jeremy laughed softly and fought back his blush. He pulled Michael to him and put his arm around his middle. He ran a hand through Michaels hair, hoping to lull him to sleep. Jeremy looked at the boy next to him. 

"What's going on with you and Rich?" Michael grew stiff. 

"There's nothing going on, shush, now we sleep." Jeremy sighed as Michael cuddled into him more. 

Jeremy awoke to the sound of his phone ringing. He jumped and hurriedly tried to answer it. 

"Jesus Christ Jeremy, where's the fire?" Michael had woken up due to Jeremy's spastic actions. 

"Hello?" Jeremy's voice was heavy since he had been sleeping. 

"Jeremy!" 

"Hey dad," Michael laid his head back down and drew Jeremy closer. 

"I'm going back to sleep." Michael said lazily. 

"Jeremy, who is that?" 

"Dad, it's just Michael, we were taking a nap." He didn't realize how it sounded to his father. 

"Like together?" 

"Um, yeah?" He began to grow self conscious.

"Oh I didn't realize you two were together, although it really is about time."

"Dad, were not-" he got cut off. 

"Hey! This is perfect actually! Your cousin Kate is getting married this weekend and I was hoping you could bring a guest. Is Michael available?" 

"Mr. Heere, since when do I have plans?" Michael had only heard snippets of their conversation as he was dozing off. He only laughed at Michaels comment. 

"So will you two be there?"

"Dad, would you not be going with us?" Jeremy was confused.

"Sorry son, they've asked me to come earlier so I'll be leaving on Thursday." 

"Oh, okay well I'm not really sure if Michael would want to-"

"Come on man, I'm up for anything if you're there." Michael still had his eyes closed.

"Aw, how sweet, anyways so I'll see both of you there! Jeremy I'll see you at home unless you're spending the night. Actually now that I know you're dating I'm not sure I want you to spend the night-"

"Dad!" 

"What? You're my little boy! You're a senior! I know what runs through a seniors head Jeremy. You two better not be up to any funny business alright? Did you get that Michael?"

"Oh yes sir Mr. Heere, your son is being treated like an angel." Jeremy blushed, Michael still had his eyes closed but his smirk was evident. 

"Alright, but we'll have a talk when you get home Jeremy. See you boys later." The phone went silent. 

"So what are we doing?" Michael spoke after a long silence. 

"W-what? You said all of that and you don't even know what we were talking about?" Jeremy poked him to make him open his eyes. 

"Hey cut me some slack, I'm sleep deprived." He brought Jeremy closer to him. 

"Well, you just sighed us up to go to my cousins wedding this weekend." 

"Oh, that won't be so bad, is it Kate? We go way back."

"Michael! My dad thinks we're dating!" Michael opens his eyes and sits up. 

"Oh, OH. Jer, I'm so sorry, I didn't know that's what he was asking about." He shook his head. "Shit, I'm sorry. I'll still go with you, if you want."

"I'd feel bad not going, and it definitely would be more tolerable if you were there. But we'd have to pretend to be boyfriends..." he gave Michael a curious glance, wondering what he'd think.

"I'm fine with it if you are. Besides, let's be honest. Would we really have to change much?" He motioned to the fact that they were tangled in each other's limbs. Jeremy smiled.

"No, I guess we wouldn't. But we'd have to ride a plane, Kate moved to California."

"Didn't you have to visit them at the end of summer?" Jeremy nodded. "Well, I'm still tired so c'mere." He grabbed Jeremy and laid his head on Jeremy's stomach, holding onto him tightly. "Goodnight, boyfriend." He stuck his tongue out and teased Jeremy who went red. 

"You're a mess." He laughed as he put his hand in Michaels hair to soothe him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little Rich/Jake chapter for you, enjoy ;)

"How did you know you weren't straight?" Rich turned to look at Jake, surprised. Jake had his arm around Rich as they sat on the couch watching tv. 

"Oh, um, I guess I just kind of knew. You just look at a guy and think wow. He is amazing and really good looking." Rich look at him with a sheepish smile. "Does that make any sense?" Jake nodded thoughtfully.

"Who was the guy that made you think that?" Rich's eyes widened as he proceeded to cough. 

"W-what?" Jake eyed him suspiciously.

"Was it Michael?" 

"God no! I realized way earlier than now." Jake's face fell, looking down at his lap. 

"Is there something going on between you and Michael? I-i mean that fine and all if there is, I just thought you would tell me? Y'know? We're bros." Jake squeezed Rich to him. 

"No, there's nothing going on between us, if there was, you'd be the first to know." Jake smiled a little and settled back down. 

"They're practically dating anyways, they just won't admit it to each other." Jake laughed in agreement. 

"Yeah, i mean, look at their close friendship. They're like all over each other and shit. Always hugging or touching in some way." Rich's cheek grew pink. 

"S-sometimes, I... wish we had a friendship like that." Jake stared straight ahead. He slowly looked at Rich.

"You'd want to cuddle and hold hands all the time?" Jake raised an eyebrow at him. Abort, abort, abort. 

"Not t-that necessarily. They just have such a comfortable relationship. They can do anything together and it wouldn't even be weird for them. Hell they could probably kiss just for the fun of it and they wouldn't find it weird." Jake smiled at him. 

"Well, they have been friends for a really long time. But, shit man, if you wanted some cuddles, you could've just asked." Jake opened his arms with a giggle and motioned for Rich to get closer. Rich laughed and hugged Jakes side. 

"Aw man, these are some nice cuddles you're dishing out." Rich joked. He put his arms around Jake as Jake put his arm on Rich's back. 

"It's cause I'm the best."

"Oh definitely." They sat in silence for a while. Rich had to know. "Um, is there someone making you question your sexuality?" Jake didn't move. He started causally rubbing Rich's back. 

"I don't know, maybe." Jakes face grew pink. Rich decided to press on.

"Who-who is it?" Rich was hoping that Jake wouldn't move him, he was finally getting his attention and he didn't want that to go away. Jake just smirked.

"This guy in my math class is pretty hot." Jake stopped rubbing his back and moved his hand around Rich's waist. Rich could feel his heart break, Jake didn't like him. He didn't even have math with him. 

"Well, I guess you'll have to see where it goes." Rich held back his tears as he hugged Jake tighter.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are some more chapters for you, boy this story is long. I hope you guys enjoy and have a lovely day!

"Hey, do you boys want anything for dinner? Michael what the hell are you doing?!" Michaels father threw open his bedroom door to find his son, with his arms around Jeremy. Michael shot out of his bed when he heard the yell. 

"D-dad, it's not what it looks like!" He stepped into the room and walked over to them.

"Really? Cause it looks like my boy is sleeping with this boy!" He gestures at Jeremy, who's eyes are wide with fear.

"Dad, no! We were just taking a nap-" 

"And you! My boy didn't act like this until you showed up!" Michaels face went white, oh no, his father was not about to out him now. 

"Dad! Stop! I-I have a girl that I like!" Michael shouted. "And he has a girlfriend." His dad seemed to relax a little. Michaels dad sighed in relief.

"Why didn't you just tell me that? This whole thing could have been avoided." He has a small smile on his face. "Uh, sorry Jeremy, I uh didn't mean that. You're a lovely kid." He laughs and turns to Michael. "You had me going there for a second. I thought you were gay! No son of mine will be dating a man." He continued to laugh as Michael and Jeremy joined him awkwardly. 

"Ha ha, no sir, I am not gay." The words seemed to burn his tongue. This was a lie that he never wanted to get started in the first place. But what choice did he have? He can't risk not being able to see Jeremy again. 

"Alright son," he ruffled Michaels hair a bit. "Anyways, I came down here to ask what you boys wanted for dinner?" Michaels eyes went to Jeremy, who looked too scared to talk.

"I think pizzas fine." Michael supplied. His father nodded. 

"I'll come get you boys when it's here." He casually slapped Jeremy's arm. "Boy did I frighten him." He walks over to the door, grabs the handle and almost shuts it. "On second thought, im gonna leave this open." He swung the door back and walked up the stairs. Michael relaxed and sat down next to Jeremy. 

"I'm so sorry about that." Jeremy snapped out of his daze and looked at his best friend. 

"Dude, its fine. Is he always like that?" Michael nodded. 

"Yeah, um, he finds our close friendship... weird and strange. But I like hanging out with you, so I wouldn't change a thing." Jeremy grabbed Michaels hand and gave a supportive squeeze. 

"Well, as you know my dad is extremely supportive of us," Jeremy smiled and raised an eyebrow. "So if it ever gets to bad here, just come over and we'll keep you safe." Michael pulled Jeremy into a hug. 

"Thanks jer, what would I do without you?" Jeremy smirked. 

"You'd probably die." Michael laughed and let go of him. Realization dawned on Jeremy. "What are we gonna tell him since we're supposed to go to California for a wedding, and pretend to be boyfriends?" His voiced dropped volume at the end. Michael went pale again, compared to his usual tan. 

"Oh fuck."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there is some homophobia in this chapter.

"Honey, what was all of that yelling about? I thought you were murdering someone down there." Michaels mom sat next to Michaels father on the couch. He chuckled to himself in remembrance. 

"I went downstairs and saw Michael sleeping with Jeremy, with their arms all around each other." Michaels mom smiled uncertainly as he explained. 

"Is that why you were yelling?" He nodded.

"But, it turns out that Jeremy has a girlfriend and Michael likes a girl! Our boy may be normal after all!" She inwardly cringed. 

"Honey, we should promise to love him no matter what." His face turned sour. 

"I will not have a fag in my house." She reeled back, afraid that he might say something else. The door bell rang. She sighed and got up and opened the door to get the pizza. Michaels dad walks to the top of the staircase and yells. 

"The pizzas here! Come up and get some!" He walks back to the kitchen and opens a box. The tension between him and his wife seemed to grow. 

Jeremy and Michael clambered up the stairs. Michael was excited to eat a proper meal again. The flowers seemed to have stopped bothering him for a while. They're still there, he can feel it, but he wasn't coughing one up every two seconds. So he was going to enjoy this. The nap did help a lot. He checked the time and saw that it was seven thirty. 

"Whoa, Jer, we slept for three hours." Jeremy plopped three slices on Michaels plate before placing some on his own. 

"Really? God that's a long time. Thank you for the pizza Mr. And Mrs. Mell." 

"You're welcome sweetie." His mom came and grabbed a slice before going to sit in the living room. They boys were about to head back downstairs when Michaels dads voice stopped them. 

"Why don't you boys sit up here and eat with us for a change?" He had a nervous smile on his face. 

"Uh, sure dad." He knew there was no use in arguing. They both came back and awkwardly sat close beside each other on the couch. His dad eyed him weirdly, Michael noticed he was sitting really close to Jeremy. He inwardly sighed as he gave Jeremy some space. 

"So Michael, tell me and your mother about this girl that you like. Michael started coughing, nearly choking on his pizza. 

"W-what? O-oh, um what's to tell?" He gave an awkward smile and he looked to Jeremy for help. Jeremy shrugged. 

"Oh come on now, don't be shy, you're secrets out. Now we wanna here about this girl." His dad continued to press. 

"Um, she's pretty, she's in our grade and she's my friend." He quickly stammered out. His father raised an eyebrow, looking at him quizzically. 

"Son, I'm going to need a little more information." Michael looked at his mom with a pleading gaze. 

"Honey, would you stop grilling him? I'm sure he will tell us when he's ready." Michael breathed out a sigh of relief. His mom would have his back. 

"I'm not grilling him, I just want to know a little bit about this girl. What's her name?" Michael was in big trouble now, he didn't actually have anyone to help him out. 

"Her name is Brooke" Jeremy broke the silence. He knew Brooke was going to kill them, if Chloe didn't get to them first. 

"Brooke, eh? Isn't she one in your little friend group?" Michael nodded. His dad smiled. "Well that great! We'll have to meet her sometime!" Michael panicked. Brooke was dating Chloe, there is no way that Chloe would let this go down easily. 

"W-well, I mean it's not like I'm dating her. So that would be weird. And besides, I think she likes someone else anyways." His dad rolled his eyes. 

"Alright son, we will talk about this later though." He shot him an angered look, as Michael realized he had scooted back closely to Jeremy. He wasn't sure what the talk would be about, Brooke or Jeremy?

"Sounds good dad, well this has been fun, but I think me and Jeremy are gonna go back down stairs." He frantically grabbed his plate and Jeremy's wrist. Jeremy followed suit. Michaels dad cleared his throat, as he was eyeing Michaels hand. Michael quickly dropped Jeremy's arm and they both went down stairs. 

"Dude, you saved my ass, also while slightly endangering it." Michael rubbed the back of his neck. 

"I'm sorry, i panicked." Jeremy apologized. 

"It's cool man, I'm just glad you were there. I don't know if I could have handled it by myself. You're like my rock." Michael smiled at him. 

"Aw you're too much for me Michael." Jeremy laughed and he laid back dramatically. The laughter died down as they finished their pizzas. "Hey, do you wanna spend the night at my place?" Jeremy asked. "With all of this going on with your father..." Michael looked up from him plate.

"I would like that a lot. I just don't know if he would allow it now." He saw Jeremy's face fall. "But there's no harm in trying." He gave him a smile. Jeremy shot a text to his dad while Michael quickly packed his backpack. 

Jeremy: hey dad, long story short some stuffs happening over here so Michael is going to spend the night at our house. Hope that's okay.

He didn't wait for a reply. The two quickly walked upstairs and practically ran to the front door. 

"I'm going to spend the night at Jeremy's!" Michael quickly yelled as he opened the door. 

"Now hold it! Where do you think you're going?" They stopped dead in their tracks. 

"I-im going to spend the night at Jeremy's." Michael looked down, he knew he was caught. 

"I don't think so, you're staying here." His dad got up and stood between Jeremy and Michael. "I don't know what gave you the thought that you could just waltz out of here with no consequences." His dad eyed Jeremy. "You've always been a trouble maker, you're the reason my son has been having these ungodly feelings aren't you?!" Jeremy backed away.

"Dad! Stop! Jeremy is not the reason! I'm not gay remember! I have a girl that I like!" Michael tried to sell this as much as he could. His dad stepped away from Jeremy and opened the door. 

"It's getting pretty late Jeremy, why don't you go on home." 

"I'll drive you!" Michael practically shouted and he tried to grab his keys. 

"No, I'll do it." His dad jerked the keys out of his hand. 

"I-I think I left something in your room Michael." Jeremy had to talk to Michael about this, find another way. 

"Can't have you forgetting that, come on-" he grabbed Jeremy's hand and tried to pull him along. Michaels dad growled angrily and grabbed Michaels arm forcing him to let go of Jeremy. 

"Listen to me Michael! I don't like you lying to me! This girl you mentioned, I don't think that you're telling the truth! You don't like her because you think you are gay!" Michael was shocked and tried to pull his arm away. "I will not be having a gay son!" He reeled his hand back and swung it down. But before he had a chance to make contact, Michaels mother grabbed his arm. 

"Stop it! I will not have you hit our child!" She snatched the keys out of his hand. "Jeremy sweetie, I'll drive you home okay?" Jeremy nodded. "And when I come back I will be having a serious talk with you!" She pointed at her husband. "Michael come with me." He started to walk over to her. 

"But then he will be with his gay lover!" His voice held venom. 

"They're not gay lovers! Give it a rest! Michael will sit upfront with me, while Jeremy sits in the back. I will not argue with you." She grabs both of the boys and heads out the open door.


	19. Chapter 19

"Jeremy, where is your house?" Michaels mom asked as they were walking to the car. 

"Oh it's a few blocks away on the next few streets." She nodded and opened the back door for Jeremy; Michael made a move for the passengers side.

"Michael, you can sit back there. He's not going to know." A small smile grew on his face as he hugged his mom. 

"Thanks mom." He climbed in next to Jeremy. She walked around and got in the drivers seat and started the car.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Jeremy," she apologized. 

"I should apologize for getting you mixed in with this." Michael slumped over and started wiping tears from his eyes. 

"You guys don't have to apologize." He lifted Michaels face and wiped the remainder of his tears with his sleeve. "Michael you're my best friend, I'm never going to leave your side no matter what happens." Michael smiled over a sob.

"Thank you Jeremy." He pulled Jeremy into a long hug. 

Michaels mom drove into Jeremy's driveway and parked.

"Alright, this is your stop Jeremy." She stopped him before he got out. "I'm sorry all of this had this had to happen, but you might not want to come over for a while until this thing blows over." She looks at Michael. "And he probably won't let you come over here either."

Michael felt like he could cry. This is exactly what he wanted to avoid. Why couldn't this terrible week just end? It's only Wednesday. Michael felt Jeremy pull him into a hug, which he returned. 

"Bye Jeremy." 

"Bye Michael, I'll see you at school."

As soon as Jeremy walked in the door, he saw his dad. 

"Hey son, where's Michael?" He looked confused and slightly worried. "You said some stuff was going on, is he okay?" Jeremy shook his head. His dad motioned for him to sit down. 

"Michaels dad wouldn't let him leave with me because he's...homophobic. He saw me and Michael sleeping after you had called and he freaked out." Jeremy was holding back tears. "We tried to say that I had a girlfriend and that Michael liked some girl but he didn't believe it." He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. "This is all my fault, I just wanted to be close to him and now they probably won't let me see him again." Jeremy's dad put a comforting hand on his sons back. 

"It'll be okay son, you don't have to go to the wedding this weekend okay? I know you would want to be close to him if something happens and I know they're not going to let him go." Jeremy nodded his head. "You should go get some sleep okay?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you serious right now?" Michael tried to hold back his smile. His father nodded his head.

"Yes, I may have...overreacted. If you are serious that you really like this girl, then I believe you. Jeremy can come back over." Michael smiled.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" His dad stood up. 

"Now don't get too excited, if I catch another display like the one I saw the last night I won't hesitate to push him out of your life forever." His voice was dark. The excitement draining from Michael.

"Y-yes sir!" 

"Now, you best get on off to school. Bye son."

"Bye dad," Michael left the house and raced to his car, he couldn't wait to tell Jeremy. 

As soon as he pulled up to school, he rocketed to the front of the school where they're group was waiting. He spotted Jeremy, leaning on Christine. He looked like he was about to cry. 

"Jeremy!" Michael waved his hands in the air. Jeremy looked up at the mention of his name and sprang up. 

"Michael!" The two embraced in a hug and almost fell over laughing. "I didn't think he'd let you come today!" Jeremy's smile was wide.

"Something crazy happened this morning dude! My dad apologized! He said he was overreacting and that you can come back over!" Jeremy's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious?!" 

"That's what I said!" The rest of the group was dumbfounded. Why were they so happy to see each other? Why was Michaels dad not going to let him come?

"Ahem." Brooke spoke catching the two boys attention. "Can you give us a little insight please?" 

"It's a long story, we'll have to tell you guys at lunch." Michael rubbed his neck, knowing he was going have to mention it to Brooke. Everyone whined. 

"But that's hours away!" Jenna was dying to hear the story. 

"Why would you're not let you come anyways?" Christine asked.

"W-well long story short-" Michael started but was interrupted by Chloe.

"He probably found them fucking." Jeremy and Michaels faces turned red. 

"N-no no no not at all!" Jeremy tried to defend.

"We were sleeping and-" 

"See! They're sleeping together," Chloe joked. Michael sighed as the bell rang.

"Whatever, we'll just tell you at lunch." The group got up. Rich made his way to Michael. He looked upset.

"Hey Michael, can we talk?" Michael looked at Jeremy who was waiting for him.

"You go on Jer, I'll see you at lunch." Michael gave him his best smile. Damn, and just when Jeremy thought Michael was practically his. 

"What's up Rich? Are you okay?" Michael started to walk with Rich behind the rest of the group. 

"So I was hanging out with Jake yesterday and we got to talking." 

"About what?" 

"You and Jeremy and how close you guys are. He may have mentioned that he was questioning his sexuality." Michael beamed.

"Well that's great!" Rich shook his head.

"Well, it would be. I asked him who made his start to question and you know what he said?" Rich pulled a frown.

"I'm guessing it wasn't you?" 

"Nope! It wasn't me, he said it was some hot guy in his math class!" Rich tried to calm down. 

"Rich I'm so sorry," Michael put a hand on his shoulder. 

"No no, it's okay. I'll be okay. How's your flower condition?" Michael winced.

"Well I've been throwing them up just about every morning, but they don't bother me as much during the day. Except sometimes when I'm near Jeremy." He looked down. 

"Well that sucks. I hope this thing goes away soon." Michael nodded.

"Me too."


	21. Chapter 21

"You what?!" Chloe was laughing at the lunch table as they tried to explain what had happened. 

"I panicked! I didn't know who else to say!" Jeremy defended. At this point Chloe was wiping tears from her eyes. 

"Babe, it's not that funny." Brooke tried to get her to calm down. 

"Sorry, sorry." She cleared her throat and composed herself. "This indeed is a very serious situation." 

"I just don't know what to do, and on top of all of this Jeremy's dad thinks we're dating!" Christine laughed. 

"I wonder why he would think that." She smiled and pulled out her phone and showed them a picture she took of the two boys hanging onto each other. Jeremy went red.

"W-what! Why do you have that?!" She giggled. 

"I thought it was cute!" Michael looked at the photo. 

"You gotta admit Jer, we do look pretty cute." Michael teased him. Michael spared a glance at Rich who was leaning against Jake's shoulder. Rich tried to send him a smile, but was obviously still upset over what happened with him and Jake. 

Brooke shot Michael a sympathetic look. "Alright Michael, were going to help you out." Michael looked at her surprised. 

"How?" 

"I'll host a party tonight, all of you invited of course, and you can take a few pictures with me and you can show your dad. Sound good?" Michael felt a little relieved. 

"Would you really do that?" She nodded her head. He smiled.

"Thank you Brooke! I owe you one big time!" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, I'm the greatest." She laughed. "So why does Jeremy's dad think you're dating?" Jeremy turned red again. 

"W-well, he called us while we were sleeping and heard Michael and my dad was all like 'I didn't know you and Michael were dating.' And before I could correct him he starts talking about my cousins wedding and asking if Michael was free." He glared at Michael, who looked at the table embarrassed, before continuing. "And jackass here, wasn't fully awake when he said that he never had any plans. So yeah, my dad thinks we're dating." Jeremy crossed his arms and looked at Michael. 

"I said I was sorry." Michael looked up at Jeremy. 

"Why don't you just tell your dad that you're not dating?" Jake suggested. Jeremy sighed.

"I tried, but he already told the whole family. They had apparently placed a bet on it." He blushed and looked down. 

"That is hilarious," Jenna snorted.

"Ugh, why don't you two get together for real then?" Chloe said, slightly annoyed. Jeremy and Michael looked away from each other blushing.

"Because were just friends! That's all! Right, dude!" Jeremy asked. 

"Totally man," the group groaned in frustration. Why couldn't they just admit their love for each other and get over it? They clearly really like each other, are they both just that oblivious? Apparently yes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter my lovelies, more to come :)

Jeremy had accompanied Michael to his house, Brooke was having her party tonight at around five so they wouldn't have to wait long. 

"I overreacted yesterday Jeremy, you're a good kid. I'm sure you're very happy with you're girlfriend." This caught Jeremy off guard. He had forgotten about that. 

"O-oh yeah, definitely, she's super sweet and beautiful." Jeremy gushed. Michael felt his ears burn, he swallowed back the flowers that threatened to come up. His father smiled though. 

"Well, that's sweet. Didn't you two say you had plans tonight?" Michael stepped in.

"Brooke is hosting a party, it starts at five." Michael smiled. His father looked happy enough. 

"Well, then you two have fun. I'll be up here cleaning up a bit before your mom gets home." Jeremy and Michael walked downstairs to Michaels room. Michael shut the door and walked to his beanbag chair beside Jeremy's. 

"You up for a round of Mario Kart?" Michael suggested. Jeremy smiled and nodded, going over to put the disk in. 

"I'm gonna beat your ass, Heere."

"I'm your dreams, Mell." After the race had started, Jeremy's mind wondered to the party. His mind wondered to Christine. What if he kissed her tonight? What if he had the chance? He didn't have any experience! What if he did something horribly wrong-

"Hey, buddy, are you okay?" Jeremy looked back at the screen where it says 'Game over'. 

"I've never kissed anyone before, what if I need to at the party? What if I get a chance to kiss Christine?" Michaels mood fell, after all they had gone through, he's still thinking about Christine?

"Hey, don't get so caught up in stuff like that. I'm sure you'd do great." That didn't seem to help him at all.

"But what if it's not!" Jeremy's breathing became uneven. Michael grabbed his hand and squeezed it. 

"Would it help if you practiced?" Jeremy looked at Michael strangely.

"H-how would I practice?" He raised his eyebrow at Michael.

"Well, you've got this perfectly able body right here!" Michael smirked. Jeremy's face went a little pink.

"You want me to kiss you?" At this sentence Michael became self conscious.

"That's-thats not what I'm asking, I'm offering practice." Michael tried to keep his blush down. Jeremy seemed to think about his offer. 

"Alright, help me practice." Michael was shocked but set his controller on the ground and turned to face him. Jeremy followed suit.

"Okay, so just kiss me, we'll evaluate and go from there." Jeremy was slightly nervous. He leaned forward and pressed a quick peck on Michaels lips. Jeremy couldn't believe he just did that. Michael looked at him strangely. 

"Come on man, it's gotta be longer than that. Otherwise I can't see what's wrong with it." Jeremy nodded and hesitantly went in for another one. He stayed longer, but broke away to soon for Michaels liking. 

He can't believe that Jeremy actually kissed him. And above all it felt amazing.

"How was that?" Jeremy's voice broke through his thoughts. 

"It was good, but it can be better. Do you know how to French kiss?" Michael asked, trying not to make it awkward. It didn't really work. Jeremy's face was a little red.

"No, I-i don't. But I want to learn." He just wanted to kiss Michael again. 

"I'll take the lead on this one then." Michael smiled and leaned in. He captured Jeremy's lips for a few seconds. Michael licked Jeremy's bottom lip, Jeremy granted access. Michael seemed to be really good at kissing. Had be done this before and just had not told him?

One of Jeremy's hands went into Michaels hair, feeling the softness. Michael let a little purr escape. Michael put his hand on Jeremy's waist as he pulled him closer. They had been kissing for a long time when they heard the door suddenly open. 

Michael pushed Jeremy away where he landed on the floor beside his beanbag chair. 

"Hey boys, it's a little after five, don't you want to get getting- why is Jeremy on the floor?" It was Michaels dad. Jeremy panicked. "And why are both of you red and breathing heavily?" He turned his glare to Michael. 

"W-we were playing a game and I beat him! S-sore loser threw me out of my chair." Jeremy's laugh sounded awkward. 

"I wouldn't be a sore loser if you didn't cheat!" Michael took the excuse and ran with it.

"How do you cheat at Mario Kart?!" 

"Alright alright, calm down, you're going to be late for the party. Now you should get going." His glare turning into suspicion. He cracked the door and walked back up the stairs. As soon as he was gone, they both looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

"Dude that was so close." Jeremy got up and turned off the console. 

"I know, sorry for throwing you like that." Michael rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. 

"It's alright, that would have been bad if you didn't." There was a bit of silence. "...so how did I do?" His face was pink. 

"You did really good, you should be fine for the party." Michael smiled. Jeremy smiled back at him.

"Thanks for doing that, have you kissed anyone before?" Jeremy was curious.

"If I had, I think I would have told you." Michael laughed as the walked upstairs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me over this chapter XD

Michael and Jeremy walked into Brooke's house and found the others in her living room. Her parents must be out because she had cans of beer in a cooler. Brooke greeted them. 

"Hey guys, help yourselves." She motioned to the coolers. Michael shrugged his shoulders and reached in and grabbed two. He handed one to Jeremy who accepted.

"Thanks." Michael lead Jeremy to the rest of the group who were sitting in a circle on the ground. They found their spot sitting closely to each other. Michael spotted Rich, who was sitting next to Jake. Rich nodded his head in acknowledgement. 

"Alright kiddies, drink up. We're about to play a game." Michael downed half of his can. 

"What game are we playing?" Jake asked. She smirked and held up an empty bottle. Michael smiled at this. He downed the rest of the can when he noticed the beer seemed to help keep the forever present flowers down. He got up to grab a few more, just in case. 

"Damn Michael, might as well bring the whole cooler over here." Jenna commented. He shrugged and brought the cooler over. He noticed that Christine was the only one not sitting in the circle. 

"Are you not going to play Christine?" Michael asked as he opened another one. She shook her head.

"This isn't exactly what I'm into." She drank from a bottle of water. "Besides, I'll be anyone's designated driver." She smiled brightly. Michael saw Jeremy's face when she said she wasn't playing. 

"Come on, maybe you could just play a few rounds with us? No drinking necessary." He said with a smile. She seemed to consider it. She smiled, eventually giving in. 

"Alright, what the heck! I'll play a few rounds." She had an adorable excited smile that told everyone that she had never done anything bad in her life. She settled down beside Jeremy. Great.

Brooke placed the bottle down and was about to take her seat next to Chloe. 

"Hey wait, Brooke come take a picture with me!" She laughed slightly and walked over to him. He stood up and they both smiled as he snapped the picture. He reviewed it. 

"Ew I look gross, let's take another one." Brooke said, taking his phone and deleting it. "Here let me take it." She extended her arm and snapped the picture. "That's better." He smiled. 

"Thanks Brooke." He sat back down as she made her way to her spot. 

"Alright, now who's first?" Brooke asked. Jenna spoke up. 

"I'll go first." She reached over and spun the bottle. It went around a few time and then landed on Christine. Christine gasped. She looked at Jenna who was blushing slightly. Surprisingly Christine made the first move over to her. Jenna pulled Christine close and their lips met. They held it for around five seconds before they both pulled away. Christine giggled as she sat back down next to Jeremy. 

Strangely, Jeremy didn't feel jealous. Michael had downed his sixth can and had already begun acting tipsy. He flung his arm over Jeremy.

"I'll go next!" Michael slurred out. 

"Okay, no more beer for him." Chloe stated as she moved the cooler away from him and took the unopened cans. He had nearly five cans back to back, not counting the one he drank on his way in. He pouted but didn't protest. He reached for the bottle and spun it. Jeremy kinda hoped it would land on him. As the bottle slowed to a stop, it wasn't anywhere near him. It has landed on Rich. Michael had looked at Rich who was slightly smiling. 

"C'mere cutie." Michael beckoned Rich to come closer, but they just met in the middle. Jeremy's ears started to burn as he knew what was about to happen. Michael wasted no time in kissing Rich. What was supposed to be a quick kiss turned into a sloppy and drunk make out session. 

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably as he watched the two. Why couldn't that be him with Michael? He downed the rest of his first can and reached another one. Jake seemed a but uncomfortable as well, but didn't show it as much. He hated to admit it but he couldn't deal with feelings that well. 

Rich had begun putting his hand up the back of Michaels shirt, Michael just smiled and grabbed on to his waist. 

"Whoo! You two are really going at it!" Chloe yelled laughing. The two finally parted, but only because they had been going on for too long and Brooke had to separate the two. 

"Alright, you two, we don't need a front row show, keep it descent. That was getting a little too wild." Jeremy felt sick. Why the fuck would Michael do that? With him right there, watching? What if Michael actually liked Rich and not him? But that didn't make any sense! He was sure Michael liked him just a little bit. After all, he did agree to pretend to be his boyfriend. 

When Rich sat back beside Jake, Jake had kept his distance a little. Rich wasn't sure what was going on with him. That was supposed to make him jealous and actually want him. He probably just wants that stupid guy from his math class. Who was he kidding? Jake would never want Rich. 

"Alright, I'm next." Chloe spun, it landed on Jeremy. She eyed Jeremy. "Don't expect me to go all out like these two." She pointed at Michael and Rich, who was currently downing his fourth can. 

Jeremy had a small smile on his face as he leaned over to Chloe and they pressed their lips together for a few seconds. He pulled away first and sat back down. Chloe sat back down and leaned on Brooke. Jeremy looked over at Michael, who looked slightly angry. 

"It's my turn now!" Brooke smirked as she spun. It landed on Michael. She laughed and looked at him. He smiled before grabbing his phone and hanging it to Jeremy. 

"Lemme take a picture so I can show my dad." He stumbled his way over to Brooke and waited for Jeremy to follow. He positioned himself on the other side of Brooke and Michael to take the picture. Brooke leaned in and kissed Michael. After a few seconds he pulled back and took the phone from Jeremy. The picture looked pretty decent. 

"Let me see," Brooke looked over his shoulder. "Hey I look pretty good." Michael suddenly couldn't stop laughing. "What." She was irritated. He could barely get his words out.

"L-look at R-Rich in the background." He was holding his sides and everyone gathered around to look. Rich was indeed making a weird face.

"Aw come on man, you gotta delete that!" Rich was not having any of it. 

"What, no! I don't wanna take another one!" Michael hid his phone so Rich couldn't grab it. 

"Did that kiss mean nothing to you?" Rich pouted. Jeremy felt tense. 

"Not enough to make me erase it." Michael laughed, but then saw Rich's face. "Okay okay, fine, but I'm keeping this one. I won't show it to anyone though. Let's take another one." Brooke looked at Jeremy who was taking the phone back.

"Take a few at a time to be sure." Jeremy was getting sick of watching Michael kiss people. They leaned in again and he took about five pictures. After review they determined they were good enough and sat back down. 

"Jeremy it's your turn." Chloe announced. Jeremy took the bottle and spun it. Not really caring who it landed on anymore. It stopped and landed on Michael. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at Michael. To his surprise Michael gently grabbed his face and started kissing him.

It was a lot slower and more passionate than the one he had with Rich. Jeremy didn't hesitate to kiss back. They heard hoops and hollers drone the group and they continued to make out. Michael pulled away and looked at Jeremy's shocked face. Michael blushed and looked away. Jeremy couldn't contain his smile.

"I got it on video losers." Jenna laughed as she turned her phone screen towards everyone. Neither Jeremy nor Michael seemed to really care.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a happy day for a certain pair!

Rich had downed at least seven cans now and he was getting a bit rough. He walked over to Michael and grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the room. Everyone looked at them weirdly. Jeremy didn't like that, what was Rich even doing? 

"Michael, no matter what I do, he doesn't react! I'll never get him to like me!" He then proceeded to cry on Michaels shoulder. Jake came out to see what was happening, he was accompanied by Jeremy. 

"Rich why are you crying?" Jake stepped forward. Rich looked up at him.

"Because of you!" He couldn't hold anything in. He grabbed Michael and held him close. "You don't seem to care about me! I've been trying all of these things to get your attention, but all you care about is that stupid guy from your math class!" 

At this point everyone else had gathered in the door way to see what was happening. Rich's slurred yelling mixed with his lisp made an interesting combination as he stumbled around, holding onto Michael. 

"I've even tried to make you jealous, well does this make you jealous?" He grabbed Michael again and kissed him. Michael stood there confused. "What about this?!" He yelled began kissing down Michaels neck. Jake stepped forward and shoved Rich from Michael. Michael had felt his neck, where Rich had left a rather prominent mark. 

"Rich calm down," he took Rich's hands in his. Rich looked down, tears falling. "Hey look at me." Jake called softly. Michael moved and stood next to Jeremy. Jeremy had no idea what was going on, but his skin burned when he saw the mark on Michael's neck. 

Rich looked up at Jake. "It's not that I don't care about you, I just didn't know how to feel. I didn't know how to deal with it." Rich shifts his gaze to the floor. 

"Now I feel bad, I made a fool of Michael and I made a fool of myself... I wish I had never come up with that stupid plan!" Michael tensed. Jake decided to quiet his ramblings. He grabbed both sides of Rich's face and pulled his face closer till their lips met. 

"I like you, okay, I like you a lot." Rich looked up at him incredulously. 

"Y-you do?" Rich smile turned into a frown. "What about that other guy?" Rich crossed his arms. Jake smiled. 

"I just made that up, I wasn't ready to admit my feelings for you. Maybe you shouldn't drink that much ever again though." Rich giggled and pulled Jake down for another kiss.

"Deal."


	25. Chapter 25

The party wrapped up pretty early after that fiasco. It was only eight o'clock when people started leaving. Most piled into the same car as Christine as she was the only sober one there. She offered to take anyone who need it home. 

"When do you want to leave Jeremy?" Michael leaned on him, hugging him. Jeremy grew red. 

"Whenever you're ready." 

"Aw shit, i still gotta pack for Cali." Michael realized and almost fell over. He felt sick. 

"We leave tomorrow, you should pack when you get home. But first you need to sober up more." He had gotten a lot better as the hours went on but he still wasn't good enough. "You're dad would kill you if he saw you like this." 

"Pfft, he won't care, once he's sees these pictures of me and Brooke." They had added a few more to their collection to be safe.

"Still, just drink some water." He handed Michael a bottle of water. He grabbed it and chugged it. He felt a little better, but he soon gained a bit of a head ache. 

Michael noticed that Jake and Rich were still there. They were siting close, Jake was whispering something into Rich's ear and absentmindedly running his fingers over Rich's arm. Rich was smiling and blushing slightly. 

Michael and Jeremy walked over to them.   
"Well, if it isn't the love birds." Michael had nearly tripped on his way over, if Jeremy hadn't have caught him. "You guys need a ride home?" 

Jake smiled and shook his head. "Nah, we're gonna crash here tonight. It's not safe for either of us to drive and I can't leave my car here." Jake looked at Michael. "Maybe you guys should stay here too, Michael doesn't look so good." 

"Nonsense, I'm perfectly fine! Look, I can do a hand stand!" He attempted to do a hand stand but quickly fell over. "Jeremy! I've lost my ability to do a handstand!" He nearly cried. Jeremy bends down where Michael is and pats his head.

"You couldn't do a handstand before." Michael pouts. "Alright buddy, let's get you home." He heaved Michael up and held him bridal style. "I'm sober enough to drive anyways. Michael were are your keys?" Michaels smile turned into a smirk.

"They're in my pants." Jeremy rolled his eyes.

"Well, I gathered that, I mean which pocket."

"No, they're in my pants." He pats where his crotch is. Jeremy goes red.

"Why are they in your pants?? Get them out, I have to drive!" Michael shook his head.

"You get them out!"

"M-Michael, just please get them out." He shakes his head like a little kid. Jeremy sighed. "I'll deal with you later, we're heading out guys, thanks Brooke for having us over." She smiled at him.

"Have fun digging around in Michaels pants. I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for." She winked at him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big trip for them is coming up, I'm excited to show you guys the rest of the chapters :)

"Michael please give me the keys." Jeremy laid Michael in the back seat of his car, he stupidly didn't even lock it before they went inside. Michael still shook his head.

"I told you you'd have to get them yourself." Michael crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Jeremy checked the time. It was already eight thirty. They needed to get home. "What will it take you to just give me the keys?" 

Michael opened his eyes. "Kiss me." Jeremy had already done it twice in that night. A third time doesn't seem too bad. 

"Alright fine, but give me the keys first." Michael sheepishly pulled them out of a pocket and gave them to him. 

"So they were in your pocket you sneaky bastard!" Jeremy was laughing. Michael sat up and shrugged. Jeremy pulled Michael into a small kiss, then pulled away quickly. 

"Hey that wasn't very long!" Michael protested. 

"And these keys weren't really in your pants, so ha." Jeremy climbed into the front seat and started the car. Michael seemed to have calmed down a little as he laid there on his phone. 

"My dad says you can sleep over. I went ahead and sent him the pictures of me and Brooke." Michael smiled at Jeremy.

"Alright, you mind if I shower at your place?" Jeremy asked.

"Not at all." 

"I gotta swing by my place and get some clothes then." 

"Pfft, you can just borrow mine." Jeremy turned pink again. 

"If you're okay with that." Michael nodded his head. Jeremy drove to Michael house and helped him out of the car. "Alright let's get you inside." He opened the front door and was greeted by Michaels dad. "Hey, Mr. Mell." Michael straightened up instantly. 

"Hello boys. You have fun at the party?" They both nodded their heads. "Good, I saw the pictures you sent Michael." He smiled. Michael smiled back. 

"We'll probably go down and get ready for bed now." Michael managed to get a full sentence out without seeming drunk. His dad nodded. 

"I'll head off to bed as well, just wanted to wait up for you boys. Goodnight." He got up and headed down to his room. Michael visibly relaxed. 

"Come on," Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand and dragged him downstairs. Once they entered the room, Michael shut the door. 

"You need to pack for tomorrow." Jeremy reminded him. Michael walked over to his closet and motioned for him to come help. Jeremy got up and watch him grab some jeans and a few t-shirts.

"How long will we be down there?" Michael asked, dragging his suitcase out of the back.

"Should be just for the weekend. We'll miss school tomorrow but our flight leaves around ten." Michael nodded. "My dad left to go up there today."

"Do you think this is good?" He pulled out a smaller suitcase and threw two pairs of jeans and three shirts. "Oh hang on." He sloppily took off his hoodie and threw it in there. "There we go." Jeremy giggled. 

"Yeah that looks fine. Have you told your dad yet?" Michael shakes his head. "What? Well, what are they going to say tomorrow when you're gone for a few days." Michael shrugged. 

"Didn't think that far." Jeremy rolls his eyes, but he knows there is nothing he can do about his best friend. 

"I'm going to go take a shower, can I borrow some clothes?" Michael nods and searches through his drawers to find something. 

"Here's some underwear." He throws a pair lazily to Jeremy. "Here is a shirt." He tosses it back. "Do you need some pants?" 

"Nah, I don't feel like dealing with them tonight." Michael nods.

"Same man." Jeremy headed to the door. 

"Are you going to take a shower tonight?" Michael looked up at him.

"Probably, I'll just take one after you, unless you're offering." Michael winks at him. Jeremy laughs.

"Definitely not offering." He leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Michael is left alone, he sits on his bed rubbing his head trying to remember what even happened tonight. 

Jeremy didn't take too long, he was back within ten minutes. "Alright man, you're up."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a pretty short chapter but that's why I upload more than one. Enjoy :)

Michael stepped into the shower and stood there, letting the water wash over him. The hot water helped to ground him a bit. He sighed. What was he even doing? He shut the water off and and got out. He felt more sober thanks to that shower. He walked downstairs and opened his door. 

"Hey, Jer." He greeted and he walked over to him and sat beside him on the bed.

"Hey Mikey. You feeling any better?" Michael nodded.

"Definitely, that shower really helped. I feel like such an idiot. I've been acting ridiculous all night." His face turned red and he turned away. Jeremy put an arm around him.

"You just got a little drunk, by little I mean you drank around six cans back to back. But it's okay." Jeremy looked at his hands in his lap. Michael looked over.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

"Do you like Rich?" This question caught Michael off guard. 

"What are you taking about? He's with Jake." Michael defended.

"No I know that. But I mean how you two had been acting this whole week, all close and stuff. You kissed him and you probably would have ripped his pants off if Brooke hadn't stopped you two." Jeremy looked slightly hurt.

"We were just playing spin the bottle." Michael moved closer to Jeremy.

"I know, but that didn't seem that innocent." Michael didn't know what to say, he didn't really know why he had done that to that degree. He wanted to give Jeremy an answer but he couldn't just say "to make you jealous." He wanted to make Jeremy feel better.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to kiss Christine tonight." Jeremy shrugged. 

"It's okay, she seemed happy enough to kiss Jenna." Michael felt a familiar itch in his throat. That really must mean that the alcohol is wearing off. It was nice while it lasted. Michael reached up to touch the sensitive mark on his neck left by Rich in his drunken jealousy. Jeremy noticed.

The mark looked darker after his hot shower. "He really left a mark on you, huh?" Michael chuckled a bit. 

"Yeah, yeah he did. I wonder what your dad will say if he sees it." Jeremy laughed with him.

"He'll probably think that I did it." Jeremy still seemed a little tense. 

"Probably." Michael suddenly felt unsure. He should probably stop being so forward with Jeremy. What if he ruined his friendship with him? I mean, Jeremy probably didn't even like him back. 

"Are you alright?" Jeremy brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright, I'm just tired. Let's go to bed already." Michael climbed under the covers, Jeremy following him. "Are you ready to be my boyfriend tomorrow?" Michael smirked.

"Oh shut up." Jeremy giggled and rolled his eyes. He hugged Michael to him, lulling him to sleep by playing with his hair.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute chapter where everyone is happy.

An alarm clock went off at six o'clock. Jeremy quickly grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off. He rubbed his eyes, he lay there for a second before summing up the strength to actually get up. Just as he is about to, arms pull him back down.

"Mikey, what are you doing. We gotta get ready to go to the airport." Jeremy tried to break free. 

"Noooo, not yet." 

"Yes, now." Michael rolled over on top of Jeremy, holding him there.

"It's too early, I'm too tired." Michaels voice was muddled against she sheets.

"We fell asleep at like nine dude!" Michael groaned but complied and got up. He held his hand out and offered to help Jeremy up, which he took. 

"Alright, I'll go make breakfast while you get dressed." Jeremy ordered.

"Yes, sir." Michael saluted with a giggle. Jeremy rolled his eyes. The house was empty, both of his parents had already left. He grabbed a pair of jeans, and a t-shirt. He'd go without his hoodie for today. It was already packed and it wouldn't be cold. His phone lit up with a group message form the gang.

Christine: Bye guys! I hope you have fun in California! Take lots of pictures!

Jenna: Have fun! We'll miss you're weird oblivious gayness towards each other.

Michael rolled his eyes and chuckled.

Jake: see you guys! Don't have too much fun without us ;)

Brooke: we're going to miss you guys at school today!

Chloe: bye! Have fun! Come back in one piece!

Rich: have fun pretending to be boyfriends ;)

There was also another message from Rich just sent to Michael.

Rich: hey man, I'm so sorry about last night. That was totally uncalled for, 

Rich: thank you for everything though. Me and Jake are together now. I really appreciate it. 

Michael smiled. He couldn't be mad at Rich, he's just too lovable.

Michael: it's cool dude, I would have probably done the same to get Jeremy's attention. I'm glad you two are together, but really no hard feeling here :) 

Rich: I'm so glad, :)

Michael smiled and headed upstairs. Jeremy was cooking something on the stove. Michael gets an idea and opens his phones camera. He quickly goes up behind Jeremy and holds his phone out in front of them. He presses a kiss to his cheek and snaps the picture. 

"Dude what was that?" Jeremy looks confused. Michael holds up his phone. 

"They put us in a group chat, telling us how much they'll miss us." Jeremy smiles. Michael sends the picture in the group chat with a message underneath.

First day of being pretend boyfriends ;) <3

The responses were explosive. 

Christine: omg you guys are too cute <3

Jenna: haha you guys are cute together 

Chloe: Jeremy looks so confused lol

Brooke: is he wearing Michaels shirt?

Michael: he's wearing my underwear too ;)

Jake: GAAAAAYYY

Rich: when is your wedding? ;)'

Jeremy grabbed his phone after turning the stove off. 

His face went red at the text messages.

Jeremy: oh my god guys, 

Michael: he's blushing 

Christine: aww

Michael turns on the live camera in their chat. "Look at him, isn't he just cute." They heard a chorus of awes as the group responds back.   
Jeremy walked over to Michael and put his head on Michaels shoulder. 

"You're so embarrassing." Jeremy moped while Michael giggled. 

"You love me and you know it." 

"I do love you." Jeremy looked up at Michael and they both didn't hesitate to kiss. They jumped back from each other as they realized what they had done. Several shrieks could be heard from the live chat. Michael takes his thumb off of the live button and sees the now recorded video being sent in the chat. 

Jenna: Look at their faces!

Christine: they looked so natural :3

Rich: guess they're used to this kind of thing ;)

Michael looks over at Jeremy who has his face in his hands. Michael stifles a laugh as he walks over there. 

"Jer, come one, it wasn't that embarrassing." Jeremy looked up at Michaels smiling face. Jeremy couldn't help but smile. 

"It's just scary how that was like a reflex." Jeremy giggles awkwardly. 

"Well I guess we have been doing it a lot lately. What's a few more times?" Michael wiggles his eyebrows earning a laugh. Jeremy walks back to the stove and puts eggs on two plates he had out. He hands one to Michael.

"Thank you, this looks really good." He smiles and leads Jeremy to the kitchen table. Jeremy smiles, and starts eating. 

Michael looks at the time, it was only seven thirty. "I think we got up a little too early." Jeremy shrugged. 

"The airport is like an hour away. I had to account for time." They finish up eating and put the dishes in the sink. Michael writes a note and leaves it on the counter. 

Went to school church camp with Brooke, be back early next week. 

Jeremy laughed. "Church camp?"

"What? I have to seem innocent."

"Do you really think they'll buy that?"

"Not a chance." Michael said with a smile on his face. 

Jeremy sighed. "I forgot that we'll have to stop by my house and get my bag. And a change of clothes."

Michael came up to Jeremy and put his arms around his waist, leaning back. "I think you look cute in my clothes." Jeremy looked down at the shirt. 

"Yeah, a Bob Marley shirt." Jeremy raised his eyebrows. Michael caved.

"Okay, fine. Why don't we do that now. I have my bag packed, and I don't think we really need anything else from here. So if you're ready, we can go." Jeremy smiled. 

"Alright, go get your bag and we'll put it in your car." Once again they leaned in for a quick kiss. They both pulled back. "Why do we keep doing that?" Jeremy was shocked. 

"I don't know man, I guess it feels pretty natural." Jeremy shrugged and nodded. "Like I said, what's a few more times?" Michael smirked.


	29. Chapter 29

They were on the road to the airport. Jeremy got his bag and had changed. It was now eight fifteen. They had spend some time at Jeremy's just killing time. Now they were eager to get on the road. Jeremy called his dad and put it on speaker phone. 

"Hello?" His voiced called. 

"Hey dad, I'm here with Michael, and we're on our way to the airport." 

"What's up Mr. Heere?" Michael greeted. 

"Hey boys! I'm glad you two could make it, I know Kate will be happy. She was ecstatic when she found out you two were dating. She called it way back then." His dad laughed. 

"Really? All the way back then?" Jeremy asked nervously looking at Michael. 

"Oh yeah, she said that you two were always together. Inseparable. I think she even has a picture of you two kissing as little kids. So it was pretty obvious that it was going to happen. I'm just glad you two finally realized it." He chuckled. Both of their faces went red.

"Well believe me, Mr. Heere. Your son is in great hands." Michael smirked.

"Well, I prefer him to not be him any hands, Michael. I'll be watching you two. I've got to go, call me when you get down there. Bye, love you guys." 

"Bye dad, love you too." Jeremy smiled.

"Love you too Mr. Heere!" Michael all but shouted. Jeremy's dad just laughed before hanging up. "Well that went smoothly."

"Yeah, we should make it to the airport early." Jeremy announced. 

"So, Kate has pictures of us kissing as little kids?" Michael asked.

"Apparently so, I don't even remember that happening." Jeremy continued to look out the window and Michael drove. 

"Seems like everyone else figured this would happen, us being together, even if it's just for pretend." Michael commented. Jeremy let out a small laugh.

"It's crazy that everyone thought that. I mean I didn't even really think about it myself!" Michaels throat started to itch again. He mentally sighed. Those stupid flowers had been laying dormant for a while, why now are they acting up? He hadn't coughed them up in awhile and he wanted to keep it that way. 

"Heh, yeah," Michael cleared his throat.

"I keep thinking about the party." Jeremy said randomly.

"Really why?" 

"I don't know, I guess I just liked being able to kiss someone, and to have their attention." Jeremy looked down. 

"I kissed you and gave you attention." 

"Well, I mean like romantic attention, and romantic kissing. Like whatever you and Rich were doing." He mumbled the last part but Michael still heard. 

"I can be romantic." Michael smiled, trying to lighten up the mood. Jeremy scoffed.

"Well I hope so, considering you're my boyfriend for the weekend." Jeremy smiled and laughed.

"Aw does it have to end after then?" Michael said in a joking tone. Jeremy just rolled his eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a bit of homophobia, don't worry though, happy endings :)

They arrived at the airport with an hour before their actual flight. Jeremy sighed and sat down in a chair, dragging his bag behind him. Michael joined him.

"I'm exhausted." Jeremy complained as he lowered his head onto Michaels shoulders. Michael nodded and leaned his head down on Jeremy's. Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand and intertwined their fingers. Jeremy just smiled and closed his eyes. They were both on the verge of falling asleep when a voice pulled them out of their dream state.

"Excuse me." Michael opened his eyes to see a woman clad in a sweatsuit. She was eyeing them angrily. Her hair was cut in a short bob that says "I'd like to speak with the manager." 

"Ma'am, can I help you?" Michael just snuggled closer to Jeremy, sounding tired.

"Um yes." She said animatedly. "Could you not do that here? There are children." Michaels blood began to boil.

"Could I not do what?" He started to sit up more. Jeremy stirred and woke up. He looked at the lady in front of them and back at Michael. 

"Could you not...be all over each other like that? This is a public place, not a hotel!" Michael rolled his eyes, griping tighter to Jeremy's hand. Jeremy noticed the tension. 

"Babe, it's okay, just calm down." Jeremy whispered, not wanting to make a scene.

"No it's not okay, lady, I don't know what you think gives you the right to tell me how to live my life." Michael defended. Her eyes narrowed. Jeremy hugged Michael closer, trying to calm him down. 

"My children do not need to see this atrocious display!" She pointed to two kids looking at their mom in shock. 

"Mom, get back over here! Leave them alone you're embarrassing us!" The teen boy stood up. 

"Sit down Miles, you're not apart of this!" She hissed at him as he stood there still. The lady turned her attention back into Michael. Michael was getting tired of this woman. 

"Please just go sit down and stop bothering us. Whatever we do literally has no affect on you." Michael calmed a little, thanks to Jeremy rubbing his arm sweetly. 

"What about when you two try to get married? Huh? You're ruining the sanctity of it!" This caught Jeremy's attention. 

"Hold up, that's not true. What's ruining it is the fact that people like you can get married and divorced several times without ruining it, but we can't get married once and be happy. So I think I'll marry him whenever I damn well please." Jeremy grabbed Michael face and kissed him. The lady gasped and grew angry. She flung her purse up and tried to swing it at them. 

"Lady what the fuck!" Michael yelled as she tried to hit them. 

"Its homosexuals like you that are ruining everything!" She smacked Jeremy in the chest. He started coughing. That was it. Everyone around them gasped as a few people got up and grabbed her arms.

"No, it's people like you that are teaching young kids that violence is okay! Now go sit back down before I call security!" A man yelled as he stood in front of Michael and Jeremy. The few men and women who were holding her dragged her back to her seat where her embarrassed kids sat. As soon as she sat down, they got up and moved. 

"Hey, get back here you two!" The kids ignored her and sat down. The man protecting Michael and Jeremy squared down. 

"I'm so sorry about that woman. Did she hurt you?" He looked at Jeremy. He shook his head and rubbed his chest. 

"I'm fine, but if felt like she had bricks in there." Michael pulled Jeremy closer and put a gentle hand on Jeremy's chest. The man smiled at the affectionate gesture.

"So how long have you two been together?" Michael smiled nervously.

"Oh, you know, a few years now." Michael looked at Jeremy who nodded. The man smiled.

"That's so sweet. How old are you guys?" The man asked.

"Were both eighteen." Jeremy supplied. The man looked down.

"That's terrible that she did that to some kids, you guys were pretty brave though." The man offered a smile. 

"Thanks, so are you here with anyone?" Michael asked curiously. He looked around and saw the woman glare at him. He paid no mind. 

"I'm here with my husband, Mark." He turns around and looks at another man sitting beside and empty chair. He was one of the men who restrained the woman. "Mark, honey, come here." He turned back around to them. "I'm joe by the way." Mark shyly made his way over to them. 

"Yes dear?" He squatted next to him, leaning his head on him. 

"Come meet... oh uh what's your names?" Joe blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"I'm Michael and he's Jeremy." Michael smiled and fondly looked at Jeremy. 

"You guys are too cute together." Mark smiled at them. 

"How long have you guys been married for?" Jeremy asked. 

"We've been married for fifteen years." Mark smiled and kissed Joe. Michael and Jeremy awed. All of them laughed at that. 

"Well our flight is about to take off, but we just wanted to make sure that you two were okay." Joe announced standing up, followed by Mark. 

"It was nice meeting you two, and trust me when I say that it gets easier." Mark smiled and took Joe's hand. 

"Goodbye, have a safe trip!" Jeremy called.

"Thank you guys!" Michael said after them. Once they had left, Michael turned to Jeremy. 

"Well that was strange." Jeremy nodded, not letting go of Michaels hand.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted this chapter when I was trying to paste it in here and oh my god I thought my life was ending. I rewrote it so hopefully it still all connects. Enjoy!

Once they got on the plane, Michael fidgeted with his hoodie strings, feeling nervous. 

"Hey, are you doing okay?" Michael snapped his head toward Jeremy. 

"I've never been on a plane before, it's kind of nerve wracking." Michael looked away sheepishly. Michael could feel a new warmth in his hand. He looked up to see Jeremy, looking at him softly. 

"It's going to be okay." Jeremy offered him a smile, squeezing Michaels hand tightly. Jeremy leaned his head on Michaels shoulder as he messed with the bottom of Michaels hoodie. Michael was softly dragging his fingertips over Jeremy's arm. They were so comfortable. Their phones started to buzz. They didn't let go of each other but just positioned themselves to get their phones. 

Christine: Are you guys on the plane yet? Have a safe trip!

Jenna: Don't die! 

Jake: stay safe guys!

Rich: send us more pictures of you two being cute!

Brooke: have fun sharing a bed ;)

Chloe: have a safe flight!

Michael smiled, their friends were awesome. Maybe he should tell them about their encounter. 

Michael: thanks guys! We're on the plane now. We just had a crazy lady attack us in the airport. 

Christine: what?? Why??

Jake: that is so not cool! 

Rich: why can't people just leave gays alone??

Chloe: people are stupid!

Jenna: are you guys okay? 

Brooke: did you smack her?

Michael: she was going insane! She started swinging her purse around!

Jeremy: she hit me with it! D:

Christine: WHAT

Michael: but then these people started dragging her back and we met this really cute married couple. Mark and Joe. <3

Chloe: aw that warms my heart

Jeremy looked at Michael, he knew exactly what Michael was going to say next. He rolled his eyes as Michael typed.

Michael: like you have a heart

Jake: burned!

Chloe: I'm offended

"Alright everyone, please turn off and put up any electronic devices. The plane will be taking off soon." 

Jeremy: we gotta go guys! Planes about to take off!

Their phones lit up with variations of "stay safe!" "Have fun on your trip!" And take lots of pictures!"

They shut their phones off and put them away. After the safety procedure was demonstrated, the plane began taking off. It shook as it drove down the runway. 

Michael gripped Jeremy's hand tightly and leaned closer to him, with his eyes gripped shut. Jeremy just put his arm around him and rubbed his arm. 

"You're safe."


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea if this is the fourth or fifth chapter I've posted today, but oh well. Here you go, I might post more. I kind of want to get this train moving. We're almost at the end!

They had been on the plane for six hours, and were ready to get off. They grabbed their bags,(which they had taken on as a carry on since they didn't have that much stuff), and proceeded to step off of the plane. Jeremy lead the way and held into Michaels hand so neither would get separated. 

Once they got out of the airport they went to get a rental car. 

"My dad left us some money for the rental car, it won't be your PT cruiser but it'll be something." Jeremy smiled as he pulled Michael closer to him. They hadn't stopped holding hands since they got off of the plane. Neither seemed to notice or care. 

"I guess whatever they have will be fine." Michael sighed dramatically before bursting out laughing. Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked up to the rental desk with Michael behind him. 

"We'd like to get a rental car." The lady looked at them and smiled.

"Certainly." 

They had a small amount to choose from. They were all too modern for Michaels taste. 

"You're such a hipster." Jeremy rolled his eyes and tried to hold back smile. 

"But you love me anyways." Michael teased. 

"Yes yes I love you anyways." Jeremy looked down and smiled. "So which one shall it be?" He gestured to the three cars they could choose from.

"I like the color of this one." Michael nodded thoughtfully.

"It's orange". Jeremy looked at him blankly. "I'm not driving around in an orange car." Michael pouted. "How about this one? Nice and sleek." He pointed to a black car. Michael seemed to consider it. 

"Alright fine, but only because I want to get to the hotel already. I'm tired and the wedding is tomorrow." Michael slumped down a bit.

"Sweet, this one it is." They went back to tell the lady who gave them the keys. 

"I'm sorry for asking, but are you two dating?" She had a big smile on her face. 

"Y-yes ma'am, we are." Jeremy blushed slightly as he said that. 

"Aw that's so sweet. My daughter is about to get married to her longtime girlfriend. You guys just remind me of them. They're always smiling and laughing together." 

Michael smiled. "Well congratulations, to you and her. That's a very special day for her." The lady nodded, still smiling. 

"Well thank you for the car." Jeremy smiled as he turned around and put his arm around Michael shoulders. As they walked to the car, Michael looked around kind of dazed. 

"We should go get something to eat after this. I'm starving." Michael absentmindedly spoke. 

"I'm starving too, those plane snacks were practically nothing." Jeremy nodded and let go of Michael so he could unlock the car. He climbed into the drivers seat and waited for Michael to get in. Once they were in he started up the car. "When me and my dad came here, there was this really cool restaurant that we ate at. We should go there." Jeremy suggested as he drove out of the parking deck. 

"Is it expensive?" Michael fished his wallet out and looked inside. Jeremy shook his head.

"Not very." Jeremy spared a glance at Michael.

"Sounds good to me." Michael smiled and looked out the window. "Our first date, how romantic." Michael teased. Jeremy's face goes pink. 

"Shut up dude." Jeremy smile, trying to hide his blush. Michael felt content, the flowers haven't been bothering him at all. Since it's been just him and Jeremy, he's barely even felt them try to climb up. Although, maybe it's not a good thing that he hasn't coughed any out. What if that kills him? Suddenly his throat feels clogged and his stomach begins hurting. Stop it Michael. It's just in your head. You're making this happen. Stop worrying.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter, in breaking my rule of four a day cause why not? I'm really happy that so many people like this story :)

"Dude! This place is fancy!" Michael exclaims as he and Michael walk over to their table. Jeremy is about to sit down when Michael hurriedly goes behind him. "Wait, I've got this!" Michael pulls the chair out for Jeremy. Once Jeremy sits down, with a dopey smile on his face, Michael pushes his chair in. 

"Ooh, you're such a gentleman." Jeremy smirked at him. 

"Only the best for my boyfriend." Michael raised his eyebrows at him. Jeremy laughs. His stomach flutters at being called Michaels boyfriend. It's so sad that it'll have to end after this weekend, he will probably have to come clean to his dad then. 

"What are you going to order?" Jeremy forces himself out of his thoughts, he was going to enjoy this while he could. Michael looked at the menu. 

"Will I even like half of this stuff?" Michael looked at the menu bewildered. Jeremy held in a giggle and looked at the menu.

"I always go with pasta, it's a safe choice." Jeremy looked at the pasta section. Michaels eyes lit up.

"Ooh, gnocchi sounds good! I want that!" Jeremy nodded his head.

"That sounds like a pretty good choice Mikey. I'll probably just have Alfredo." A waiter came by to take their drink order. 

"Hello my name is Todd and I'll be your server. What kind of drinks can I get for you today?" He had a very flamboyant attitude and a higher voice. 

"I'll have a coke." Jeremy started, he looked at Michael. "He will have a..." he looked at Michael and narrowed his eyes. "Mountain Dew?" Jeremy said uncertainly.

Michael smiled. "Bingo! You know me so well!" A small smile broke out on Jeremy's face. The waiter looked at the two after jotting down their drinks.

"Aw, are you two here on a date?" The server smiled widely. Jeremy and Michael nodded, blushing. "That is just so cute! Alright, I'll be back with your drinks and to take your order. Unless you're ready now?" 

Jeremy nodded his head. "I think we are, I'll have the Alfredo and he will have the gnocchi." The waiter wrote it down. 

"Alrighty, I'll be back with drinks in a minute." He walked away toward the kitchen. 

"Ordering for me? Oh what did I do to deserve this?" Michael said with a smug grin. Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

"By being an amazing person." Jeremy put his arm on the table close to the edge, his other arm holding up his face. Michael extended his arm and meet Jeremy's and started stroking his arm. This caused Jeremy to close his eyes and exhale contently.

"I am pretty great." Michael looked dreamily at Jeremy while his eyes were closed. Jeremy opened his eyes, and looked at Michael. 

"W-why are you looking at m-me like that?" Jeremy said with an embarrassed smile, his cheeks growing warm. 

Michael shrugged. "I wanna be a convincing boyfriend." He grinned. 

"Well you're doing really good," Jeremy's blush grew. Michael got closer.

"Aww am I making you uncomfortable?" Jeremy nervously laughed.

"N-no, you're not." Jeremy really wanted to kiss Michael right now. But what if that was too much? They've kissed before but, right now didn't seem like the best time. 

The server walked back to their table with their drinks. "Your food will be out in a few minutes." He politely nodded at the two and walked off. 

As he walked off, a guy walked passed the table with his black jacket hood up. As he passed, he brushed his fingertips across Michaels still outstretched arm. Michael looked up and the guy gave him a wink. 

Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows. "What the hell was that?" Jeremy said to Michael, catching his attention. 

"I have no idea, that guy just winked at me." Jeremy started to feel a little angry. 

"God, can't he see that we're on a date?" Jeremy crossed his arms and leaned back, looking away. Michael looked at Jeremy with his eyebrows raised. 

"Huh, are you jealous?" Michael smirked. 

"W-what? No, of course not! Why- why would I be jealous?" Jeremy puffed his cheeks out. "Were not even dating." Jeremy whispered. Michael crossed his arms. 

"Alright then, but you look pretty mad." Michael had to remind himself that they actually weren't dating. It just felt so natural, so right. His heart sank a little when Jeremy said that. Michael shoulders started to shake as he tried to clear his throat. 

"Michael are you okay?" Anger erased from Jeremy's face. 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, just a l-little cough." He turned around and started violently coughing. Damn it, it had been going so well. What triggered it now? He got up and looked around. "W-w-where's the bathroom?" He tried to hold in his cough, but he could practically feel the flower crawling it's way up, about to stick out. He covered his mouth.

"It's over here." Jeremy hurriedly pulled Michael to the bathrooms. Michael ran in and went into a stall. He started dry heaving, and soon enough he was vomiting flowers. He really shouldn't have gone those few days without purging himself of them. Jeremy stood outside the stall, worried. 

"Michael! Why are you throwing up? If you're not feeling well we can go straight to the hotel-" he was cut off by Michaels weak voice. 

"No no no, I'll be fine, I'll be done in a minu-" Michaels shoulders were shaking, he gripped his stomach and leaned over the toilet more, his glasses in his hand. Once he was finally done, he sat back and sighed. He looked at the toilet and wondered if that would even flush. Can't hurt to try right? Whoops. No that will definitely not flush. He shrugged and got up. His legs were shaking badly, as was the rest of him. 

He opened the door, Jeremy stepped aside to let him out. Michael went over to the sink and washed his hands as well as rinsed out his mouth. Jeremy came up behind him gently. 

Jeremy tried to make light of the situation. "Well, I'm not going to kiss you after that." 

Michael just nodded. "Understandable." Jeremy's face fell, this was serious.

"Michael, are you okay? That sounded pretty bad, what even happened?" Jeremy looked concerned as they both walked out of the bathroom. 

"I-i don't know, I guess my stomach was just upset." He looked away as they walked to their table. He was always terrible at lying, but he couldn't afford to let Jeremy know. He'd think he was a freak. 

"Are you okay though? You're still shaking. We can just go back to the hotel if you want-" Michael grabbed his hand as the sat down. 

"It's okay Jeremy, I'm okay. I want to eat here with you." Michael pushed his glasses back on his face with his free hand. Now that he got rid of most of those pesky flowers, he might be able to actually eat something. 

The server came by with their food. "Careful, the plate is hot." He set the plates down in front of them. "Enjoy your meal." He nodded and walked off. 

Michael smiled and let go of Jeremy's hand. They both began to eat. 

"This is really good, do you want to try some?" Michael offered. Jeremy looked at his plate and nodded.

"Yeah, sure I'll try some." Michael nodded and got out his extra spoon from the napkin. He scooped some in and held it out. When Jeremy tried to grab it, Michael pulled it away. 

"No, give me your face." Michael smiled and Jeremy rolled his eyes and leans forward. "There we go." He fed Jeremy the spoon and leaned back, placing the spoon back on the napkin. "What did you think?"

"That is really good, see this place is awesome." Jeremy smiled and continued eating his food. 

"Maybe we should hurry so we can get to the hotel. It's already five thirty. I'm sure you're dad is expecting a call." Jeremy nodded.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another new chapter?? Hell yeah, enjoy my dudes. Things are about to get even better

"Whoa! Look at this room!" Michael burst through the door, dragging his bag. A sly smile grew across his face as he ran to the bed. He jumped and flopped down in the clean sheets. He sighed happily. 

"This bed is huge!" Jeremy stared in awe as he walked in. He threw his bag down and saw Michael. Jeremy ran toward the bed and jumped on top of him.

"Whoa, easy there. We'll have plenty of time tonight for you to be on top of me." Michael smirked as he looked up at Jeremy. His face went red. 

"Y-you wish!" Jeremy laughed uncontrollably. He looked at the clock. "Oh man, it's already six. I need to call my dad, he probably doesn't even know we're hear yet." Jeremy pulled out his phone and dialed his dads number. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey dad! I'm just calling to tell you that we're in the hotel now." Michael shifted so that his back was to the mattress and Jeremy was sitting on his stomach. 

"Alright, did you boys get the right room key? With an adjoining room to mine?" Jeremy looked at the card. 

"Yes dad, room 267." He looked to make sure there was another door leading to his dads room. 

"Good, now I don't want to hear you and Michael-"

"Dad!" Jeremy's ears and face grew red as Michael burst into laughter. 

"I'm being serious, son. I think I'm being generous by letting you have a room to yourselves." 

"Dad, it's not like we've even done that before," Jeremy whispered, embarrassed that he had to say that to his dad. The phone went silent. 

"Oh, uh good. That's very good, just, don't let tonight be the first time." Michael began choking due to his laughter. "I'll be up to the rooms in a few minutes." 

"Okay dad, bye." Jeremy hung up, not waiting for his dads response. He didn't want to look at Michael because he know what face he was making. He finally gave into the silence and looked down. Yep, he was right. Michael was making that stupidly adorable face. 

Michael gave him a smirk and a wink. 

"Oh shut up!" Jeremy smacked his arm as Michael began laughing again.

"What? You aren't feeling in the mood anymore?" He choked out between laughing fits. He started to calm down when he saw that Jeremy wasn't laughing with him. "Look, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed so much." Jeremy moved off of Michael and sat on the bed. 

Jeremy sat in silence. Why did he feel so bad? That was supposed to be a joke. He was supposed to laugh. Michael looked really cute laughing. That should have made him happy. But it just made him feel worse. Suddenly the thought that Michael was only pretending to be his boyfriend entered his mind. After the wedding they wouldn't have to pretend anymore. They would go back to their normal ways. No more kisses, no more adoring looks, no more...

Jeremy's shoulders started to shake, his breathing became uneven. He let tears spill out into his cheeks. This was too much, he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be with Michael for real, but it would only just ruin their friendship. 

Michaels eyes widened as he heard his friends soft sobs. "Jer, buddy, what's wrong?" Michael scooted closer, putting his arm around him. 

"I don't want to do this anymore." That sentence broke Michaels heart. It was only pretend. Jeremy didn't want to pretend anymore, he wanted to go back to how it was. Him chasing after Christine and Michael all by himself. 

"Hey, we don't have to do this anymore if you don't want to. I'll even tell people if you want me to, just please don't cry-" he could feel the flowers threaten to crawl out once again. He wasn't expecting them back that soon. He couldn't deal with that right now, Jeremy needed him. 

"No no! We can't tell people that," Jeremy tried to control his tears. God, what was wrong with him? Why is he even crying? 

"I-I'm sorry if I pushed the joke too far, it won't happen again I promise!" Michael was desperate to make his friend happy again. To get him to stop crying. 

"No it's o-okay, I swear. I'm just tired. Today has been stressful with travel and I just want to go to bed." Michael reached his sleeve up and gently wiped Jeremy's tears away. 

"It'll be okay, listen. After tomorrow, we can go back to how it was, okay? We can go back to playing video games like bros, we can talk about Christine all you want. I'm here for you though, you know that." Michael started coughing, he choked down the flower. He'd deal with it later. 

Jeremy's tears had stopped and his face was dry. Michael noticed that Jeremy's face was pale, he had dark circles under his eyes and were red and puffy from crying. He rubbed his friends back. 

"I'm s-sorry, for crying like that. I don't know what came over me." Jeremy forced a nervous laugh. Michael gave him a sad smile. 

"Hey, it's okay. We all get like that sometimes. Why don't you go and splash some cold water on your face, yeah?" Jeremy nodded and got. 

"Thanks man." He gave Michael a weak smile as he shut the bathroom door. Michael took this time to force up that flower. He hid it in the drawer next to his side of the bed that he was going to claim. 

Michael waited for Jeremy as he sat on the edge of the bed, staring out into the dimmed city, now coming to life with neon electric lights. He leaned back slightly, with his hands holding him up. 

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jeremy stepped out and walked toward the bed, siting beside Michael. Michael wordlessly nodded. 

"Very."


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here are some more chapters for you guys! Honestly you guys have been so sweet. I didn't expect this much positivity for my story. I really appreciate it :) much love <3

"Here let me help you with that." Jeremy walked to Michael and grabbed the untied tie around his neck. He began fixing it for him. 

"Thank you." Michael was embarrassed, he never learned how to tie a tie. He never needed it before, so why learn? 

"You're welcome." Jeremy smiled and turned to look in the mirror to fix his own tie. Michael put his arm around Jeremy's shoulder and pulled them close together. 

"Fuck, we look good." Jeremy snickered at Michaels comment. 

"Knock, knock." Jeremy's dad opened the adjoining door and smiled at them. "Aw aren't you two precious." He walked in the room with his phone. "Come here, let me take some pictures!" Jeremy groaned. Mr. Heere gave a stern look. "Come on, it's not so bad." Michael chuckled.

"How do you want us to pose Mr. H?" Michael grinned. He seemed in deep thought.

"I want a side by side picture." Jeremy snaked his arm around Michaels waist and the pair smiled. "Now I want one of you two kissing." Jeremy looked at his dad shocked. "What? It'll be cute. I'm not asking for tongue, I'm still your father and I don't want to see you make out, just a little kiss." 

Michael held in his laughter and he turned to face Jeremy. Without hesitation he grabbed Jeremy's face and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Good, good, that's long enough!" They pulled away. Michael liked kissing Jeremy. It's a shame he won't be able to do it after the wedding. 

"Thanks for keeping our suits dad." Jeremy hung both of the plastic wraps the suits came in, in the closet. 

"No problem bud, I knew at least one of you would forget it. And it seems I was right." His smile was proud. He was becoming quite the dad now that he wore pants more. "Alright, now lets head on down. It starts in an hour and we need to actually be there." They all walked out the door, Jeremy was the last one out. He shut the door and walked beside Michael. 

Michael subtly grabbed Jeremy's hand. Jeremy held back a smile, he didn't mind. He squeezed Michaels hand and walked proudly into the lobby.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters, it's just so cute. Enjoy!

"Jeremy! Michael! It's been forever!" Kate threw her arms around the boys and hugged them tight. "I'm so glad I could see you two! I've gotta tell you, I was so happy when I found out you two were dating!" She smiled giddily at them. Jeremy smiled nervously.

"Y-yeah, it's really good to see you too. Congratulations, I'm really happy for you." 

It was after the wedding service, people were lining up to get little finger foods and were waiting for the dancing. The service itself wasn't particularly entertaining. 

"Michael, you've grown so much! Though you're still shorter than Jeremy. So tell me how you two finally got together!" She nodded expectantly. Jeremy hadn't been expecting this question. 

"O-oh, you know..." Jeremy stammered out. 

"Details aren't important, I mean you saw it coming right?" Michael supplied. Kate rolled her eyes but didn't press on regardless. 

"Whatever, you guys should go sit, I believe the dancing will start soon." She smiled. "I'm gonna go find Jason." She walked off to find her new husband. 

"Man, it was pretty great to see her again." Michael commented. Michaels phone was going off. He didn't bother to check it. 

"What's up with your phone? Aren't you going to check it?" Jeremy looked at Michaels pocket. 

Michael shrugged. "Nah, it's probably just my parents. They've been texting and calling me all weekend." Jeremy gave him a stern look.

"Shouldn't you like, let them know you're okay?" Michael shrugged.

"Nah, not right now. I'm at a wedding!" Jeremy rolled his eyes. He knew Michael was going to get in big trouble for this. 

"Attention everyone, we are about to move to the other room for dancing. Please follow along if you wish to dance." A woman spoke at the microphone near the food. The majority of the room moved to the other room, while a few stayed back to eat. 

"I'm gonna go in the other room, are you boys coming?" Mr. Heere came up beside them with punch in his hand. 

"We'll join you in a few minutes." Jeremy confirmed as his dad nodded and walked on. Michael stood next to Jeremy in the nearly empty room. 

"Hey Michael?" 

"Hm?" Michael turned to face Jeremy. 

"Thank you for doing this. Thank you for everything, and thank you for not finding all of this weird even the kissing and-and-" Jeremy was silenced by Michael pulling him into a hug. 

"You're welcome. You're my best friend, I'd do anything for you." Michael pulled back to see Jeremy wipe some tears from his eyes. Michael looked startled. 

"Don't worry, I'm just really happy that you're my best friend. Seriously, I couldn't imagine anyone else that I'd rather be my fake boyfriend." Jeremy's smile melted Michaels heart. 

"Me too," Michael pressed a quick kiss to Jeremy's forehead and grabbed his hand. "Now how about we hit the dance floor." Jeremy let out a small laugh and allowed himself to be drug out onto the dance floor. The loud music drowned out any talking. 

Michael was spastically dancing, trying to make Jeremy laugh. It was working. Tonight they just needed to forget that this was all pretend, that it was all fake. They'd leave behind their fears of broken friendship and just self indulge in each other. 

The dance tune had ended and was replaced with a slow song. Michael stopped dancing and looked at Jeremy who was slightly blushing. Michael smiled and held his hand out. Jeremy smiled and took his hand. 

They began dancing, slowly and in time with the music. They were pressed close together, holding onto each other tightly. 

Mr. Heere and Kate were standing next to each other, talking, when Kate finally noticed the boys dancing. They looked so happy, and so full of love. 

"Aw, how cute. I'm so glad they're finally together." Jeremy's dad nodded and took out his phone to take some pictures. 

"I didn't know you could dance." Jeremy softly said. Michael chuckled.

"Are you referring to my dancing before this?" He grinned. Jeremy shook his head.

"No, silly." Jeremy laid his head down on Michaels shoulder. Michael's hands were on Jeremy's hips and Jeremy's were around Michaels neck. 

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." Both of the boys looked at each other. There was hesitation before Jeremy leaned in close and Michael closed the distance. They danced while their lips did an entirely different dance of their own.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, GET READY SOMETHING GREAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN

They were back at the hotel. The night died with the dancing and soon everyone left. It was getting late. It was around ten when the finally got to the hotel. Mr. Heere had went straight into his room, with a goofy smile as he said goodnight to the boys. 

Michael and Jeremy undressed from their suits and crashed in their bed. Too tired to find anything other than their underwear to dress in. Michael laid down, scrolling through his phone and all of the messages his parents had left him.

Mom: what's with this note saying you went to church camp with Brooke? 

Mom: I don't believe that, were are you??

Dad: Michael where the hell are you? You're mother and I are worried sick! Come home right now! 

Dad: you're dead as soon as you come home! You have better not run away somewhere with some boy!

Dad: No son of mine will be gay! 

Mom: please come home, your dad is getting very upset. 

Mom: I'm so worried about you. Please at least respond. Your father is going to kill you.

Dad: I'll call the police and they will track you down! You're coming home one way or another!

He stopped scrolling, the rest were variants of the above messages. Michael sighed and put his phone down, covering his eyes with his arm.

"What are they saying?" Jeremy spoke softly. 

"Just that I'm dead as soon as I get home." Michael didn't move. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you come." Jeremy looked down. Michael moved and sat up in front of Jeremy. 

"It's not your fault. I wanted to come." Michael offered a small smile. Jeremy tried to change the topic. 

"Tonight was fun, I bet we were pretty convincing." Jeremy let out a soft chuckle, which Michael mirrored. 

"Maybe too convincing..." Michael shifted so that he was laying his head on Jeremy's stomach, in between Jeremy's legs. Silence wrapped the two, beckoning the conversation to go further. 

"Yeah, but it's pretty much over now. You don't have to keep pretending. We have to leave tomorrow." Jeremy let his hand gently tangle in Michaels hair. Silence fell again. Their eyes started to get heavy. 

"Jeremy?" Michaels eyes dropped slightly.

"Hm?" His reply was slow. It became quite again. 

"I-I don't want to stop pretending." All they could hear was each other's breathing. 

"You...don't?" Michael looked up at Jeremy.

"No, I don't. I've enjoyed this time with you, I've liked you for a really long time now. I don't want this to end..." a smile broke out on Jeremy's face. 

"I don't want it to end either." Michaels eyes widened. 

"Does this mean?" Jeremy nodded. 

"I-if you want to, that is." Jeremy shuddered out his response. 

"I want to, but let me ask you properly." Michael cleared his throat and sat up. He gazed sweetly into Jeremy's eyes. "Jeremy, will you be my boyfriend?"

Jeremy blushed and wrapped Michael into a tight hug. "Yes! Absolutely!" They quietly laughed. Michael pulled Jeremy into a long kiss. Once they broke apart, they shifted their position to actually laying beside each other under the covers. Michael brushed his fingertips over Jeremy's face, tracing over his eyelashes.

"I was afraid that I would never get to kiss you again after this." Michael breathed out. 

"Me too, i really liked kissing you." Jeremy was cuddled up against Michaels side, head on his chest. 

"I like kissing you too." Michael giggled as he pulled Jeremy into another short kiss. They both laid together, smiling sleepily as they remembered how this whole situation even started. They soon fell asleep to the sound of the night living on outside and the heat of each other to comfort them. 

What they had was real. They didn't have to pretend anymore.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting so close to the end of this long journey.

Michael had been taking tons of pictures, of California, of the landscapes, and of Jeremy. Jeremy's dad had already left, his flight was scheduled to leave earlier. So the boys were out shopping for souvenirs while waiting for their flight leaving in three hours. They had already checked out of the hotel and were holding hands in one of the little shops. 

They didn't have a lot of money to spend, but they'd be damned if they didn't bring something back for their friends. Michael smiled. He was feeling particularly well this morning as he noticed the lack of flowers in his lungs and throat. It was a joyous day as he could breathe in without feeling like he was suffocating. 

He didn't quite know how they left but he was not complaining. He was free again. He looked at his boyfriend, who was paying for the gifts at the register. 

"I can't believe it's already time to go back home." Jeremy said as he picked up the bags. 

"Wherever you are is my home." Michael placed a kiss on Jeremy's cheek. 

"Aw, that was really cheesy." Jeremy laughed. 

"You love me." Michael took the bags from Jeremy and carried them. 

"I do love you." It felt so good to here those words being said for real. Actually to him, not him pretending to be someone who deserved to hear it. 

They walked back to their rental car and carefully placed the bags in the back. 

"This has been pretty fun. I'm glad you came with me." Jeremy looks at Michael lovingly. 

"I'm glad I came to, or else I couldn't do this whenever I wanted." He grabbed Jeremy's face and kissed him. 

"Are you ever going to get tired of doing that?" Jeremy raised his eyebrows and grew a playful smile. 

"Never." Michael grinned widely before taking Jeremy's hand again. His phone buzzed in rapid session. Michael groaned and fished it out of his pocket, letting go of Jeremy's hand. "It's my parents." 

"What are you going to say to them?" Jeremy snaked his arms around Michaels waist. 

He shrugged. "Nothing I guess. I don't know what to say." 

"Maybe you could say that you're safe and coming home today?" Jeremy suggested. Michael sighed.

"I guess. I just don't really want to think about this right now, y'know? I'm happy, I have the guy of my dreams here with me." He smiled at Jeremy. "And I don't have my homophobic dad constantly looking over my shoulder. I just want to enjoy this." Michael grabbed Jeremy's hand and lead him to the passengers seat. He opened it for him and closed it after he got in. 

"We've got an hour and a half before our flight takes off. We should head over to the airport." Jeremy nods as Michael starts the car. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys but the happy has to end eventually. Here comes the storm

Michael had dropped Jeremy off at his house before returning to his own. His stomach started to knot as he pulled into the driveway. His breathing came uneven. 

"Just breathe Michael, you can do this." He calmly whispered to himself as he prepared himself for the walk inside. He opened the car door and shakily walked up the the front door. He slide the key in the door knob and turned it. As soon as he walked threw the door, his parents were standing in the living room. 

He felt awful. His mothers face was stained with tears from worrying, she looked like she barely had slept. He looked at his fathers unforgiving face as he shut the door behind him. 

"How was church camp?" His dads voice was low and threatening. Michael shrugged and tried to shake off his nerves.

"Churchy." Michael looked away. 

"Where the fuck were you?!" Michael winced. 

"I left a note." That was the only thing Michael could muster the courage to say. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. His fathers face twisted with rage and his eyes burned into Michael.

"I know you weren't at a church camp! What kind of fool do you think I am? Huh?" Answer me!" Michael backed up, his father was advancing toward him. 

"Michael we were so worried, you didn't even answer us." His mother looked like she was about to cry again. 

"I'm-I'm sorry-" 

"Sorry? Did you even think about what would happen when you got back?!" His dad was yelling at him. He should have just told him the truth from the start. I mean, even with all of the stuff happening with Jeremy, he still might have understood. 

"Answer me boy!" Michael jumped, he started breathing heavily. "Did you run off with some boy for the weekend?" His heart was pounding. He was shaking so badly. 

"Honey, I think you need to-" his mom interjected but was silenced by a fist punching the wall. 

"Shut it woman! I'm talking to him. Now answer me boy." His dad narrowed his eyes at him. 

"N-n-no, I d-didn't." He could barely get a sentence out, god he wished he was back with Jeremy. He couldn't take this, he was on the verge of crying and screaming. Tears pricked at the back of his eye. His dad stepped back, finally aware of Michaels state of mind. 

He sighed and walked back to his chair. "We're glad to see you home and safe." His dad sat down and Michael started walking down to his room. As soon as he got in, he whipped his phone out and texted Jeremy. 

Michael: Jeremy, I'm freaking out. I shouldn't have even come home. He freaked as soon as I walked in. 

Jenna: Michael? What's going on? Are you okay?

Michael: shit sorry, that wasn't supposed to be in the group message. 

Rich: dude, did something happen? 

Jake: are you alright?

Christine: Michael what happened? We're worried about you now. 

Michael: don't worry please, I'm fine. 

Chloe: you're not fine

Brooke: you better at least tell us what happened. If anyone hurt you they'll have to go through us. 

Michael: thank you guys, really, I love you all. 

Everyone send back messages of love and of courage as he noticed a message from Jeremy. 

Jeremy: are you alright? What did he do?

Michael: he started yelling at me, accusing me of running off with some boy. 

Jeremy: did he hit you?

Michael: no, but I thought he was going to. I just need to calm down and I wish you were here with me. I really need you right now. 

Jeremy: do you think they'll let me come over? 

Michael: I don't know, it's probably not a good idea right now. 

Jeremy: I'm sorry, I wish I could be there for you. 

Michael: it's okay, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow at school though. So I'll be fine. 

Jeremy: I'll see you too, I can't wait to see you. I love you. 

Michael smiled. Even just talking to him made him feel better.

Michael: I love you too

Michael hurriedly shoved him phone in his pocket when he heard a knock on his door. He hoped it was his mom, he didn't want to see his dad right now. To his dismay, his father opened the door and stood in the door way. 

Michael could feel the panic returning but tried to will it away. 

"I'm sorry Michael, you just had us so worried. We come home and you're not there and all we have is a note saying you went to church camp with a girl. Do you have any idea how scared we were?" Michael silently nodded his head.   
"Then why did you do it?" His dad tried to be gentle, not stepping into his sons room. 

Michael looked down and shrugged. His father sighed. 

"Are you going to tell us where you really were?" Michael didn't move, he continued to stare at the floor. He heard the creaking of old wood as his father shifted impatiently. 

"Well if you won't tell us now, we'll just find out later. You're grounded." He finally stepped into his room and walked over to him. "So," he held his hand out. "Give me your phone." 

Michaels heart skipped a beat, fear overtaking him. What if he saw the messages him and Jeremy had sent? all the pictures of Jeremy and Michael being intimate in California he had sent? 

"Come on son. It'll do you some good to be away from it anyways." Michael didn't really have a choice. He slowly pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it over. His dad looked at the screen, trying to open it. "What's the passcode?"

Michael shut his eyes. This can't be happening. He would rather die right now. He just wanted to be back in Jeremy's arms. He wanted to be back with him with no fear or worry of his dad. 

"Son, give me your passcode." His dad stared at him angrily. Michael was shaking. He'd never get to see Jeremy ever again. "Michael, I won't ask you again. Now give me the passcode." 

"0...2...6...7" he could barely speak. He was so scared right now. He just wanted his dad to leave. He wanted to grab his phone and run and never come back. 

His dad typed in the code and looked at the screen. The last person he texted was Jeremy. Michael felt like he would throw up any second. 

"Michael, you were afraid I was going to hit you?" His dad looked slightly hurt. 

"Y-you punched the wall behind me. You w-were yelling and it was scaring me." Michael didn't want to speak to him. He had to force his words out. His dad looked back down at the phone and his face scrunched up. 

"Why are you and Jeremy saying that you love each other?" There is was. Michael would never see Jeremy again. 

"I-it's cause w-we've been friends for so long. He's like a brother to m-me." Michael lied through his oncoming sobs. 

"It's just, that's a little weird." Michael looked down. His dad locked Michaels phone and put it in his pocket. Michael felt slightly relieved. "You're grounded for three weeks, you're not allowed to have anyone over-" he looked up to see Michael almost in tears. He sighed. "Jeremy can still come over, but you two can't play videos games or watch tv or whatever, got it?" Michael nodded. "Now good. I've got to go out of town but your mother will be here to keep an eye on you."

Michael closed his eyes and laid back. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow.


	40. Chapter 40

As soon as Michael trudged up to the front of the school, he was attached by Jeremy almost tackling him. 

"Michael!" Jeremy hugged him tightly. Michaels face lacked the rosy color leaving it a dull tan. His eyes were bloodshot, and puffy from crying. He had dark circles from the lack of sleep. "Whoa, dude, you look like hell." Jeremy let go of him as they walked back to the rest of the group. 

"Michael, what happened? Are you okay?" The group gathered around Michael and pulled him into a big group hug. He smiled and sighed. 

"I'll tell you guys at lunch but, my dad took my phone so please none of you send me anything weird." He glared at Rich. Michael suddenly went stiff. "Oh god." 

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, worriedly. Rich. How could Michael be so stupid? He forgot about the messages to Rich, about making Jeremy jealous! God he was in deep now when his father sees them! And the group chat too, with the video of them accidentally kissing and then talking about them going to California. He was in big trouble now, he had totally forgotten about those. 

Michael started hyperventilating. His eyes started flowing with tears. God he was a wreck. He was falling apart. Jeremy's eyes went wide as he grabbed Michaels hand. 

"Michael, Michael just breathe, it'll be okay-" 

Michael gripped his head. "No! No it's not okay! He- he'll see everything! He's going to kill me, god why am I so stupid!" The group had never seen Michael like this. They knew he had panic attacks but they had never seen him this bad. 

Jeremy sat on the step and gently pulled Michael down with him. He sat Michael on his lap wordlessly and stroked his hair, wiping his tears. 

"Shhhhh, it's all going to be okay." He slowly rocked him as Michael whimpers died down. Jeremy pressed a soft kiss to Michaels forehead. 

The group would have teased the two about how much physical contact they were sharing but they knew that now was not the time. Nobody said a word as the bell wrung. The all looked at each other. 

"Why don't we all skip school today and try to cheer up Michael?" Michael looked in shock at Christine. Christine, the good girl, the girl who never missed a single class, was suggesting they skip to make him feel better. 

"N-no, you don't have to. I'm sorry-" Michael choked on his sobs. 

"Dude, you're a mess right now. We can't let you just go around school pretending everything is okay. We'll all meet at my house." Jake suggested as he walked over to the pair and placed a comforting hand on Michaels shoulder. "We've all got your back." 

Michael smiled and let out a small laugh in between hiccups. Jeremy picked Michael up and carried him to his car. What did he do to deserve friends like these?


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck I dun goofed. I miss counted the chapters and had less than I thought. That was a very rude awakening, I'm not mentally or emotionally prepared for this. I think I have two chapters left, so I don't know if I should post them today or wait tomorrow? You guys should let me know. Warning though, the next chapter will probably rip your heart out more than the ones today. Thank you for understanding, have a lovely day

Everyone tossed their phones away, in a bucket sitting on Jakes dresser. They all sat in in a circle, Jeremy holding on to Michael. 

"Michael, do you want to tell us what happened?" Christine sweetly asked. He held onto Jeremy tightly and buried his head into Jeremy's neck.

"You know how I went to California with Jeremy right?" Everyone nodded. "Well, I didn't tell my parents that. So of course when I came home, they were very upset at me."

"Well, you probably should have at least told them before you left..." Rich looked at Michael softly. 

"I-I know, I just wanted to get away from home for a while and after what had happened with Jeremy, he was acting all weird-"

"Wait, what happened with Jeremy?" Jenna's eyes widened.

"It's not what you think, I was sick and tired and he took a nap with me. No big deal. We do it all the time." Everyone nodded and smiled at the two. "My dad didn't feel the same. He yelled at me and stuff, which is when I mentioned Brooke and you know the rest." He waved his hand dismissing the topic. 

Jeremy squeezed Michael to him. Michael looked up at Jeremy. "Thank you." Jeremy smiled and placed another kiss on his head. The group was smiling at them.

"But wait, so he took your phone, but what's so big about that?" Chloe sat next to Brooke, with her arm around her girlfriend.

Michael looked away, a little pink. "There is some stuff on there that he will freak out about. He's pretty homophobic. Like texts to people." He glanced at Rich who looked panicked. Michael looked up at Jeremy. "Some pretty big stuff."

The group stared at Michael. "What do you mean 'big stuff'?" Brooke narrowed her eyes. 

"Should we tell them?" Jeremy asked quietly. Michael lightly smiled. 

"Better now than ever." 

"Okay what's going on?" Jake needed to know now.

"Well in California," Jeremy started. 

"We started dating." Michael finished for him. 

A choruses of "finally!" "That's so cute!" and "congratulations!" filled the room. Michael did feel a little better. Besides, he still had a week before his dad got back. 

"We got you guys some souvenirs." Michael mentioned. Once again, they all enveloped into a big group hug. He felt at peace again.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give a warning there is a bit of abuse in this chapter, so please be careful if you're sensitive to this. It's time my friends. The last two chapters.

"Should we really be doing this?" Jeremy's nervous voice was quite and secretive. 

"You can relax, my dad comes home way later tonight. U-unless you don't want to-" Michael grew very nervous. Jeremy and Michael were laying in Michaels bed, shirtless. Michael had climbed into Jeremy's lap.

"No no! I want to! I just don't want to get you in trouble." Jeremy put his arms around his boyfriends neck. Michael smiled.

"It'll be okay. I doubt he will see us though." Michael smirked and proceeded to kiss Jeremy. Jeremy giggled through the kisses and brought his hand up to Michaels hair. Michael let out a purr and smiled contently. 

This is where Michael always wanted to be, here with Jeremy, his dad far away. They were making out for roughly around an hour, when Michael started to stray. 

He started to kiss down Jeremy's jawline and neck, leaving bruises and bite marks. Jeremy whimpered a little. 

"Did that feel good?" Michael was worried he had hurt him. 

"Yes it did." Jeremy opened his eyes lazily and pulled Michael back into a kiss. Michael shifted his position so that Jeremy was laying underneath him. Their legs tangled together as Michael lay atop Jeremy; their fingers interlocked. 

They were lost in each other, never wanting to be found. They held sweetly onto each other like one of them would disappear forever. Their kisses were passionate but almost desperate. 

"Michael what the fuck?!" Michael jumped back and looked at his now open door with his father standing in the doorway. 

Oh no, no no no! Why did this always have to happen when he was finally happy? He just wanted to feel good and be happy and have someone to hold onto. 

"D-dad! You weren't supposed to be back till later!" Michael didn't move from Jeremy. Jeremy was all he had left, the only thing that could ground him right now from this awful mess. 

"I got an earlier flight, to talk to you about this." He held up Michaels phone showing messages between him and Jeremy and the pictures of them on California. "You ran off to California with him? And were kissing him?" His father was livid. He threw the phone against a wall, it shattered, laying on the floor with a broken screen and a dent in the wall. 

"D-dad!-" Michael didn't want this to be happening. He looked down at Jeremy who looked petrified. He mostly likely blamed himself for this. But it was all Michaels fault. It was always his fault. 

"Save it!" He walked closer to the two. He shoved Michael off of Jeremy and grabbed him by the arms. 

"You're the one who did this to my son! Every since he met you, he's been fawning all over you! You turned my son gay!" He took a swing at Jeremy, hitting him in the stomach. 

"Dad stop it! It's not his fault!" Michael got up and ran up to his dad. 

"Stay out of it!" He shoved Michael across the room. He punched Jeremy once more who started coughing. Michael felt his blood boil. No one was going to take away his happiness anymore. 

He sprang up and stood in front of Jeremy. Michaels dad had been in the middle of a punch when Michael intercepted, which caused Michael to get punched in the face. He fell down, holding his nose. 

"Michael!" Jeremy crouched down next to him. He grabbed Michaels free hand. 

"Jeremy," Michael could feel pain in his eyes from the now broken nose. 

"Stay away from each other!" He raised his foot back, ready to kick. 

"Stop it right now!" He lowered his foot to see his wife standing in the door way, with her phone in her hand. 

"Baby-" he turned toward her.

"No! Don't come near me! I've already called the police. They'll be here any second!" Michael exhaled. His mom had his back. Jeremy gently grabbed Michaels hand and squeezed it. His nose had stared bleeding and he could feel the area around his eyes start to swell. 

With his dad gone, he could finally be happy. He'd live here just with his mom, and they'd be alright. He could see Jeremy whenever he wanted to. Tears began to fall as he looked at Jeremy. Jeremy looked back at Michael with tears in his eyes as well. They lay on the floor, holding each other and silently crying. The pain was worth getting to see Jeremy. He would have done anything to keep him by his side. Jeremy is his world.


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is the end, the final chapter. It's been a hell of a ride but we've all made it. I hope you guys like the end, I hope I did a good job wrapping it up but if I didn't, please tell me. I hope you've enjoyed this story and I love all of you. You've been so nice :)

"Jeremy, you're such a tease." Michael laughed as he sat on his lap in the park, surrounded by all of his friends. It was a nice, sunny day with a calming breeze. 

"Can't help it, you're just so cute." Jeremy stuck his tongue out at him. A light pink dusted Michaels face. 

Michaels grin turned mischievous as he tackled Jeremy to the grass beneath them. He held his hands up. Jeremy's eyes widened.

"N-no, don't you dare." Jeremy tried to get out of Michaels grip. Michael winked at him and brought his fingers to Jeremy's sides. He began tickling him, sitting on his legs so he couldn't escape. "M-Michael, stop." Jeremy said between laughs. 

Michael only continued. Jeremy laughing so hard that he could barely breathe. Michael finally ceased fire and put his hands on either side of Jeremy's head. 

Jeremy looked up at Michael with an adorning look. 

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Michaels face was red. Jeremy smiled and pulled Michael face down to him.

"Because I love you." Jeremy brought their lips together. 

"I love you too." Michael laid his head on Jeremy's chest and looked up at him. Jeremy had his eyes closed and one hand behind his head and the other around Michaels waist. 

Michael looked around at all of their friends. Rich was sitting next to Jake, their fingers interlocked, their heads leaning up against each other. Chloe was sitting in Brooke's lap, gently kissing each other. Even Jenna and Christine were sitting and talking to each other. 

Michael hadn't felt this happy in a while. It had been a few months since his dad got taken away, but it felt like forever ago. He snuggled up into Jeremy and sighed contently. 

"Hey, Jer?" He opened his eyes and looked down at the boy on him.

"Hm?" A bit of silenced passed. 

"Do you ever think- think that we will get married?" Michael felt slightly dumb. They had only been dating for a few months, but they have known each other for years, in a really close friendship. It didn't seem to crazy for him. He looked at Jeremy who seemed to be thinking. 

"Id like to think so." Michaels heart soared. The thought of that made him so happy.

"I feel the same way." Michael blushed and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. 

Time seemed to slow as they lay there under the sun. The world seemed to move without them. Michael closed his eyes and began to drift asleep, as a smile crossed his face and a thought entered his mind. 

He didn't have to pretend anymore.


End file.
